Something Curious
by Hilo17
Summary: Sehun itu dingin. Dia kotak pandora bagi Chanyeol sekaligus black hole yang tak bisa Chanyeol tahan daya tariknya. Namun di sisi lain Kai justru mati-matian memisahkan keduanya. Dan ketika semuanya terasa seperti kotak terakhir yang harus dibuka, hanya kamar flat sehun yang jadi kuncinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** **:** Something Curious

 **Author** **:** dns

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** OOC, Typos

 **The New Neighbor**

 **Summary :**

" _Aigoo_ , turun dari planet mana dirinya itu? Tidak sopan,"/"Apa?! Mengamuk? Bahkan, saat statusnya masih siswa baru?"/"Kalau begitu sudah jelas."/"Permainan apa yang hanya berkumpul di sudut ruangan begitu?"/"Permisi-permisi... kami ingin lihat apa yang kalian lakukan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah santai menaiki undakan tangga bangunan flat tempat ia tinggal. Senyum samar terus terlukis di bibir selagi ponselnya masih menempel di telinga. Sesekali ia mengangguk dan mengucapkan "ya" dengan nada berayun, menanggapi wejangan sang ibu untuk dirinya yang sudah dua hari belakangan ini ditinggal untuk urusan pekerjaan.

 _"Jujur pada_ Eomma _, dalam dua hari ini sudah berapa kali kaumakan ramyun?"_

"Aku belum makan ramyun, _Eomma_."

 _"Belum? Berarti akan? Jangan terlalu banyak makan ramyun dan makanan instan lainnya, Chan."_

"Aku bahkan belum memakannya dalam dua hari ini, _Eomma_."

 _"Walaupun kau lelah sekolah, tapi sempatkanlah untuk memasak."_

"Ya, _Eomma_. Aku mengerti."

 _"Jaga kesehatanmu, Chan. Jaga diri baik-baik."_

"Aku selalu menjaga diri dengan baik. _Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir. Anak tunggalmu ini akan tetap sehat dan baik-baik saja."

 _"_ Eomma _percaya padamu, sayang."_

 _"Chan,_ _maaf,_ Eomma _tidak jadi pulang besok. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan di sini."_

"Aku mengerti. _Eomma_ tenang saja."

" _Eomma_ , teleponnya kumatikan dulu. Aku sudah sampai kamar. Istirahatlah lebih awal. Aku menyayangimu."

 _"_ Eomma _lebih menyayangimu."_

Klik

Sambungan benar-benar terputus. Kini langkah pendek _namja_ berseragam sekolah menegah atas itu beriringan dengan senandungnya yang melantunkan _Garosugil At Dawn_. Di sisi lain, melewati deretan pintu kamar para tetangganya adalah hal yang harus selalu ia lakukan karena kamarnya berada di ujung lorong. Namun, semua geraknya terhenti tepat di pintu kamar yang temboknya berbatasan langsung dengan kamar miliknya.

"Eh, apa kamar ini sudah ditempati kembali?" Chanyeol bertanya sendiri. Ia memandangi pintu bercat cokelat yang tampak kembar dengan empat deret pintu lainnya, termasuk pintu kamarnya. Alis hitamnya bertaut, menyadari ada hawa berbeda yang terasa dari ruangan yang telah sebulan belakangan ini kosong.

Chanyeol masih bergeming, tapi lebih tepatnya ia sedang menajamkan pendengaran. Memastikan bahwa suara-suara samar yang ia dengar saat ini benar berasal dari kamar flat sederhana di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, semakin ia menajamkan indra pendengarannya, semakin mendekat pula tubuhnya pada pintu. Mungkin hanya sisa sejengkal lagi agar telinganya benar-benar menempel pada pintu itu hingga akhirnya...

Klek

Chanyeol nyaris terlonjak, menyaksikan objek yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya menitikkan fokus bergerak terbuka. Pintu itu hanya terbuka beberapa jengkal saja namun cukup menampilkan sosok pemuda dengan raut tak kalah terkejut dengan Chanyeol.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo_." Refleks Chanyeol melangkah mundur. Panas terasa merambat di kulit wajahnya karena malu. Sungguh ia tak mau meninggalkan kesan sebagai penguntit bagi tetangga barunya, apalagi dipertemuan pertama mereka. Ck, memalukan.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_."

Chanyeol mengerjap, mendengar suara dengan nada paling datar yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, tapi Chanyeol tak betah berlama-lama menatap tetangga barunya itu. Hawa dingin seakan langsung menusuk mata dan tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik lewat begitu saja dengan posisi mereka yang tak bergeser sedikit pun. Chanyeol menanti-menanti sosok di depannya ini mengucapkan sesuatu. Lebih baik jika sesuai harapannya, tetangga _namja_ -nya itu bertanya apa yang dirinya lakukan di depan pintu tadi, lalu dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan sangkalan kilat guna memusnahkan anggapan penguntit yang mungkin terlintas di otak seseorang yang belum ia ketahui namanya ini.

"Namaku Chanyeol. Seo Chanyeol." Merasa tak akan ada kata apalagi kalimat yang keluar dari orang yang masih memerhatikannya ini, Chanyeol memilih memperkenalkan dirinya. Sekarang yang ia harapkan adalah jawaban berupa nama. Namun, lagi-lagi semuanya jauh dari harapannya.

 _Namja_ itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa melebarkan mulutnya. Seolah itu semua tak penting. Seolah antara dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak akan saling membutuhkan selama mereka menjadi tetangga. Seolah tak akan terjadi apa pun di antara mereka.

" _Aigoo_ , turun dari planet mana dirinya itu? Tidak sopan," gerutu Chanyeol masih dengan meratapi kepergian tetangga barunya yang kian menghilang di belokan tangga.

.

.

.

 **I jus borrow the name of casts.**

 **But, Something Curious idea and plot is totaly mine**

.

.

.

Bel istirahat benar-benar menjadi penyelamat Chanyeol dari soal matematika. Entah kenapa, tapi ia selalu merasa nyawanya terancam saat berhadapan dengan angka serta rumus. Kepalanya serasa ditanam bom waktu yang siap meledak saat soal-soal itu berhasil mengalahkannya. Isi perutnya seperti bergejolak minta keluar dan matanya tak kuat lama-lama berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang entah kenapa bisa ditemukan oleh Diophantus, Ecluides, dan teman-teman genius mereka yang lain.

Pada akhirnya, ia selalu merasa butuh energi pengganti yang lebih banyak untuk memulihkan tenaga yang terkuras lantaran gejala-gejala menyakitkan itu. Tepat ketika Park _Seonsaeng_ keluar kelas, Chanyeol sudah siap untuk menarik tangan Kai, hendak membawa kawan paling karibnya itu ke kantin. Namun, hingga suapan kelima makan siangnya pun Chanyeol tetap sendiri lantaran Kai belum kunjung kembali dari toliet.

"Sungguh kita punya _hoobae_ yang ajaib."

Chanyeol sontak menoleh, mendapati Kai yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan napas agak terengah.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seorang _hoobae_ yang mengamuk di kelas. Kudengar dia siswa baru."

"Apa?! Mengamuk? Bahkan, saat statusnya masih siswa baru?" Seakan berita tersebut benar-benar membuatnya takjub, Chanyeol sampai rela melupakan makanannya dan lebih memerhatikan Kai.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Berarti kalau dia sudah menjadi _sunbae_ dia boleh mengamuk, begitu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng menyalahkan. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat ia berpikir, kenapa bisa dirinya berteman dengan Kai yang menurutnya sering kali meleset memahami ucapannya.

"Eh, tapi itu dia ajaibnya, menurutku. Kautahu dia mengamuk karena apa?" lanjut Kai dengan diakhiri pertanyaan.

"Aku akan tahu setelah kau memberi tahu."

Kai melirik sebal pada Chanyeol sebelum menjawab. "Ia mengamuk hanya karena tangannya dipegang."

"Ish, kalau seperti itu ceritanya berarti kau yang ajaib. Orang aneh begitu kausebut ajaib."

Kali ini bukan hanya lirikan sebal, tapi tatapan membunuh tak tanggung-tanggung Kai alamatkan pada Chanyeol. "Terserah katamu, tapi memang begitu yang kudengar. Namanya Sehun, pindahan dari Jeonju."

"Ya Tuhan… kau bahkan tahu hingga selengkap itu." Ekspresi Chanyeol bercampur antara takjub dan ingin tertawa. Sahabatnya itu kenapa suka sekali menggali informasi yang tak penting bagi mereka. Konyolnya, kenapa juga Chanyeol langsung menanggapinya. "Hei, Kai, kau memang informan yang baik. Mungkin para _ajumma_ yang senang membicarakan orang pun bisa kalah denganmu."

"Kau ini mengejek atau memuji?"

"Tergantung kau memaknainya."

"Lakukanlah kedua hal itu dengan cara terpisah agar aku tahu apa harus merasa senang atau semakin kesal terhadapmu." Kai mendengus. Tangannya sudah bergerak hendak mengambil sepotong daging dari wadah makan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, tangan sahabatnya itu lebih dulu menyentil lengannya.

"Ambil makananmu sendiri, Kai. Aku perlu lebih banyak energi setelah nyaris mati karena matematika."

"Aku juga butuh energi pengganti setelah berlari dari kelas _hoobae_ itu hingga ke sini."

"Jadi, kau tidak membantu para _hoobae_ menangani siswa baru yang mengamuk itu? Kau tidak membantu mereka melapor pada s _oensaeng_?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menelan daging yang sempat menjadi incaran Kai.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya. Tampang bocahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Hmm.. tidak. Aku kan, langsung ke sini, memberi kabar padamu."

" _Aigoo_ , malangnya para _hoobae_ di sini memiliki _sunbae_ sepertimu. Sungguh, Kai, apa yang kausampaikan ini juga sebenarnya tidak penting untuk kita berdua."

Seketika mata Kai yang tidak terlalu besar sedikit melebar. Geraknya begitu cepat untuk menyentil dahi bersih Chanyeol, membuat _namja_ yang sudah ia temani dari lima tahun lalu itu meringis. "Memangnya kalau kau menjadi aku tadi, kau akan membantu para _hoobae_ melapor pada _seonsaeng_?"

"Ehehee.." Meski hanya cengiran lebar yang Chanyeol tunjukkan, tapi Kai paham betul apa itu artinya.

Khusus bagi Kai, saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa ia begitu awet berteman dengan Chanyeol. Saat temannya itu selalu menyalahkan sikapnya padahal sikap Chanyeol sendiri pun sama dengannya.

"Kai, sekarang gantian, aku yang mau ke toilet," ucap Donghae saat semua makanannya sudah pindah ke perutnya.

"Kau tidak menemaniku makan? Aku baru mau mengambil makan siangku."

"Kaubutuh aku untuk menyuapimu?"

Kai mendelik. Hari ini Chanyeol dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. "Junjunglah tinggi kesetiakawananmu, Chan."

"Itu berarti kau ingin melihatku buang air kecil di sini." Chanyeol terkikik, lantas bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aishh, pergilah!" usir Kai dengan emosi nyaris menyentuh puncak. Ingin rasanya ia memukul pantat Chanyeol yang sudah ikut melenggang pergi menjauhi meja mereka.

Beberapa langkah diambil, Chanyeol kembali berbalik. Ia melihat Kai sambil menyeringai. "FYI, setelah dari toilet aku langsung ke kelas."

"Pergilah sesukamu, Chan!"

.

.

.

Langkah-langkah santai menemani Chanyeol melewati koridor terbuka yang mengelilingi lapangan _outdoor_ sekolahnya. Keramaian di sekitarnya tetap sama seperti jam istirahat biasanya hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa betis kanannya dihantam sesuatu. Menimbulkan suara "bugh" dan disusul ringisan sekelompok siswa di lapangan.

" _Sunbae_ , maafkan aku... maaf." Saat Chanyeol berbalik seorang siswa laki-laki yang tampak lebih muda darinya sudah menyambutnya dengan permohonan maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh," balas Chanyeol sambil menahan tubuh seorang yang ternyata adik kelasnya agar tidak kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bocah itu bisa langsung mengenalinya sebagai senior, tapi biarkanlah Chanyeol menganggap mungkin wajahnya cukup berwibawa sebagai murid tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas itu.

"Aku terlalu kencang menendang bolanya. Sekali lagi maaf, _Sunbae_. Apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, kakiku tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bermain dan lebih hati-hatilah."

"Terima kasih, _Sunbae_."

Chanyeol belum berajak. Ia menunggu juniornya mengambil bola yang menggelinding beberapa langkah dari kakinya. Hingga akhirnya bola matanya berputar, menemukan sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi taman, dan akhirnya mengunci seluruh perhatiannya karena ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok itu.

"Dia... bukankah dia..." gumam Chanyeol masih tak lepas dari objek yang dilihatnya tanpa sengaja.

" _Sunbae_ , aku permisi."

"Hei, tungguh sebentar," cegah Chanyeol yang langsung membuat juniornya bergeming.

"Apa kau mengenal siswa yang duduk di sana?" Spontan junior itu mengikuti ke mana pandangan Chanyeol mengarah.

"Tentu saja kenal. Dia siswa baru di kelasku."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sehun. Song Sehun." Alis Chanyeol langsung keriting. Ia teringat sebuah nama serupa yang disebutkan oleh Kai. Alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih karena tanyanya sudah dijawab, ia justru hendak melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Song Sehun itu pindahan dari mana?"

"Seingatku dari Jeonju."

 _Bingo!_ Orang itu memang yang dibicarakan oleh Kai tadi. Sekaligus orang yang ia temui kemarin sore. Tetangga barunya.

"Apa kau mengenal Sehun, _Sunbae_?"

Chanyeol langsung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Memang kalau aku mengenalnya, lalu kenapa?"

"Kupikir _Sunbae_ mengenalnya. Sehun itu aneh sekali, kalau _Sunbae_ mau tahu."

"Hmm... aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" Sengaja Chanyeol berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa. Alasannya? Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti, sejujurnya.

"Dia tidak mau disentuh siapa pun. Coba perhatikan dia, _Sunbae_!" Chanyeol sedikit merasa kikuk, tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti juga perintah juniornya. Lebih intens ia memerhatikan Sehun yang duduk beberapa meter darinya. Bahkan, melihat Sehun yang sendirian di antara kelompok-kelompok siswa yang memenuhi setiap sudut sekolah pun sudah membuatnya terlihat aneh, kenapa diperparah dengan ia yang mengamuk?

"Padahal, ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Kulitnya sangat bersih dan wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Banyak siswa perempuan yang langsung tertarik padanya, tapi saat ada yang mengajaknya ke kantin bersama, ia menolak. Saat ada yang memaksa dan menarik tangannya, ia langsung marah. Ia menggebrak meja sekali, lalu mengatakan dengan wajah marah agar kita jangan menyentuhnya, dan setelah itu pergi begitu saja."

Penuh sabar Chanyeol endengar cerita tersebut, tapi beberapa saat kemudian tawanya meledak sehingga mengundang kerutan di kening junior yang tidak memperkenalkan namanya itu.

"Kenapa _Sunbae_ tertawa?"

"Aku geli melihatmu memuji fisiknya. Apa kau menyukainya? Semacam _love at first sight_ , begitu?"

Wajah junior itu mendadak merah. Ia tak menyangka seniornya bisa berpikiran begitu. "Bu-buk-kan begitu, _Sunbae_. Aku hanya menilai sesuai yang kulihat. Sama sekali bukan seperti yang _Sunbae_ pikirkan. Tolong _Sunbae_ jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

"Ah ya... ya... aku hanya menjailimu. Kau cukup oke, kok. Tidak usah frustasi tidak akan mendapatkan gadis manis." Chanyeol meredakan tawanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak junior yang tinggi tubuhnya tidak melebihi dirinya itu, sementara sang junior hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu.

.

.

.

"Aishh, apa-apaan Kai itu! Apanya yang mengamuk? Jelas-jelas Sehun itu hanya menggebrak meja satu kali. Sama sekali jauh dari mengamuk," gerutu Chanyeol sambil melempar tasnya ke tempat tidur. Setelah itu ia pun ikut melempar tubuhnya ke tempat yang sama.

Seharian ini, tepatnya setelah mendengar cerita singkat tentang Sehun di sekolah, pikirannya jadi tak bisa lepas dari bocah itu. Dirinya pun juga tak lepas keheranan kenapa ia bisa begitu sibuk memikirkan orang yang tidak—atau mungkin belum—dikenal betul itu.

"Kenapa Kai suka sekali membesar-besarkan berita?" Chanyeol meringis mengingat sahabatnya. Di pikirannya, mengamuk sama dengan marah besar. Lebih dari sekadar menggebrak meja dan pasang wajah marah, lalu kemudian pergi. Bayangan mengamuk yang ada di kepalanya adalah membanting atau melempar barang, merusak sesuatu, dan menyerang sampai membabi buta.

Berpikir untuk melepas penat atas segala yang memenuhi otaknya, Chanyeol melepas satu kancing atas kemejanya hingga semakin mengekspos lekuk lehernya menuju pundak yang nyaris sempurna. Ia bangkit untuk menuju dapur dan mengambil minum namun baru tegak sempurna ia berdiri, bunyi rendah yang berulang berhasil ditangkap telinganya.

"Eh, kenapa kamar sebelah ini berisik sekali?" keluh Chanyeol masih dengan posisi memunggungi tempat tidurnya. Ia coba mengabaikan, tapi bunyi yang seperti bersumber dari benda yang diketukan itu malah semakin mengusiknya.

Buru-buru Chanyeol kembali naik ke kasur kecilnya yang ditempatkan merapat pada dinding. Ia menyimpan suaranya beberapa saat selagi telinganya sibuk mengenali bunyi apa itu.

"Apa Sehun dan keluarganya itu masih membereskan perabot rumah mereka?" tebak Chanyeol di antara suara aneh yang terdengar dalam kurun waktu teratur itu.

Satu menit, dua menit, Chanyeol masih bersikap tak acuh. Akan tetapi, hingga ia selesai membersihkan diri, bunyi "tuk… tuk... tuk..." itu malah semakin mengganggunya. Ia berniat keluar menyambangi kamar tetangga barunya. Pikirnya, ini bisa sekalian untuk menerapkan sikap ramah-tamah yang diajarkan ibunya pada orang baru. Siapa tahu juga yang menyambutnya nanti adalah Sehun, sekalian ia bisa memperbaiki pertemuan pertama mereka. Ingat! Chanyeol masih bersikeras ingin meluruskan pada Sehun ia bukan penguntit.

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol pun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar sewa keluarga Song. Kamar yang ternyata salah satu penghuninya bernama Sehun. Hanya saja, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap yakin saat keluar kamar tadi, kini ia justru berdiri canggung. Padahal yang dihadapinya barulah pintunya saja, belum penghuninya langsung.

Entah kenapa, saat mengingat betapa datar dan lempengnya nada suara dan ekspresi Sehun serta aura dingin yang dihasilkan _namja_ itu, membuat Chanyeol agak ciut. Ia berpikir ulang apa benar-benar akan mengetuk pintu di depannya ini atau tidak. Namun, ternyata Tuhan merasa Chanyeol terlalu lama berdiskusi dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Jadi, Ia memutuskan hal tak terduga bagi Chanyeol untuk terjadi.

Klek

Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia langsung mengumpat dalam hati saat menyadari hal sama seperti kemarin sore kembali terjadi, tapi ia juga menyadari kali ini kenyataan lebih buruk baginya. Sosok pria berumur yang dari tampangnya sudah pantas memiliki anak itu balas menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." Merasa tak ingin memperburuk citra, Chanyeol segera memberi salam. Salam yang diucapkan dengan gerak bibir yang begitu cepat.

Chanyeol menahan napas beberapa saat. Ia sudah siap kalau balasan yang ia terima sama datarnya seperti yang diberi Sehun kemarin. Yah, pepatah "buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya" masih berlalu, kan? Kalau Sehun saja begitu, keluarganya tidak jauh-jauh, kan?

" _Annyeonghaseyo..._ " Seketika Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya. Bingkai matanya tampak lebih jelas. Ia hampir tak percaya dengan suara lembut yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Maaf, apa kau berdiri di situ karena ingin mengunjungi tempatku?" tanya pria tak dikenal itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin menyapa tetangga baruku." Chanyeol diam sejenak. Menanti reaksi lawan bicaranya. "Selamat datang, Paman..." tambahnya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Terima kasih atas niat baikmu, Nak. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Chanyeol. Seo Chanyeol."

"Aku Song Hwan." Pria yang diyakini Chanyeol sebagai ayah Sehun memberi sedikit jeda. Ia tersenyum hangat, menyebabkan dua lesung di pipinya tercetak jelas.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa mengajakmu masuk. Aku harus pergi bekerja. Di rumahku juga tidak ada orang. Jadi, tidak bisa menemani."

"Apa Sehun belum pulang sekolah?" tanya Chanyeol spontan dan langsung mengundang raut terkejut Tuan Song.

"Kau mengenal Sehun anakku?"

"Sebenernya baru sekadar tahu. Itu pun tidak sengaja. Ia _hoobae_ -ku di sekolah." Entah kenapa, tapi Chanyeol merasa Tuan Song begitu kaget mendengar ia mengetahui anaknya. Chanyeol juga yakin ia melihat keramahan Tuan Song berubah sedikit tegang. "Tapi sepertinya Sehun belum tahu," imbuh Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Paman Song terlihat rileks kembali. "Sehun memang belum pulang sekolah. Tadi pagi aku menyuruhnya mampir ke supermarket membeli bahan makanan. Mungkin ia masih di jalan, tapi nanti aku akan memberitahunya tentangmu. Maklum, istriku sudah meninggal. Jadi, aku dan Sehun harus ekstra berbagi tugas mengurus rumah."

Chanyeol tercenung. _"_ Eomma _-nya_ _Sehun sudah meninggal?"_

"Maaf, Chanyeol, tapi sudah waktunya aku pergi bekerja." Suara Tuan Song kembali mengangkat perhatian Chanyeol.

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu aku permisi, Paman."

Chanyeol berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya setelah membungkuk dalam pada Tuan Song. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak melihat bahwa Tuan Song bukannya pergi menuju tangga untuk meninggalkan flat, tapi justru kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Jadi orang yang kubilang ajaib tapi kaubilang aneh itu tetangga barumu?"

"Dia punya nama, Kai. Namanya Sehun."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya?"

"Aku juga baru tahu dan baru benar-benar memastikan. Aish, suaramu akan membuatku tuli." Kai merengut, tapi tidak terlihat ingin membalas mengatai Chanyeol.

Beberapa saat setelah itu mereka terdiam. Melewati koridor menuju gerbang sekolah dengan pikiran masing-masing. Chanyeol baru saja memberi tahu Kai kalau murid baru bernama Sehun yang kemarin mereka bicarakan adalah tetangga barunya. Ia sengaja memilih waktu setelah jam pulang sekolah untuk bercerita. Prediksinya tadi, Kai akan bertanya banyak setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. _And see!_ Kai tidak juga mengerem mulutnya apalagi setela Chanyeol melengkapi ceritanya dengan bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan anak itu, sekaligus pertemuannya dengan ayah Sehun.

"Tapi, kau yakin _Eomma_ -nya Sehun sudah meninggal?" tanya Kai kemudian.

" _Appa_ -nya langsung yang mengatakannya. Kau masih meragukannya?"

Kai mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. Tampangnya berubah serius, seakan kepintarannya tengah bertambah saat itu juga.

"Kalau begitu sudah jelas."

"Eh, apanya?"

"Mungkin Sehun menjadi seperti ini karena kepergian _Eomma_ -nya."

"Lalu, apa aku juga terlihat bertingkah aneh seperti Sehun? _Appa_ -ku juga sudah meninggal, Kai. Kaulupa?" Tatapan menyengat langsung diterima Kai dari sepasang mata Chanyeol.

"Kau berbeda dengan Sehun, Chan. Kau sudah aneh dari lahirnya."

"Yakk! Jangan bicara seolah kau sudah kenal aku dan Sehun sejak lahir." Kai yang masih terkikik-kikik segera bersiap menghindar saat melihat tangan Chanyeol sudah terangkat. Entah mau memukul, entah mau menyentil dahinya, atau apalah, yang penting ia menghindar.

Chanyeol langsung ambil ancang-ancang menerjang tubuh Kai yang berlari meninggalkannya. Lengan kanannya hampir berhasil mengapit leher Kai kalau saja _namja_ yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak berhenti mendadak. Membuat tubuh mereka bertumbukkan.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Kai," ungkap Chanyeol di sela ringisannya. Ia merasa hidungnya yang bertulang tinggi itu tepat menghatam tulang belakang Kai.

Beberapa detik Chanyeol sibuk dengan hidungnya namun akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa Kai masih beku di posisi yang sama

"Apa yang sebenarnya kaulihat, Kai?" Suara Chanyeol melunak. Sinar matanya mengikuti ke arah mana Kai melihat.

"Apa yang para _hoobae_ itu lakukan?" Chanyeol tidak yakin apa Kai tengah bertanya padanya atau tidak karena suaranya yang begitu pelan lebih mirip gumaman. Tapi, _toh_ akhirnya Chanyeol juga ikut bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Membuat ia berakhir seperti Kai yang meningkatkan perhatian pada salah satu kelas yang setingkat di bawahnya. Akhirnya, dua pasang mata itu sama-sama melihat sekumpulan siswa yang mungkin jumlahnya sama dengan seisi kelas itu memenuhi sudut kelas yang paling jauh dari pintu.

"Ayo lihat, Chan!"

"Mungkin mereka hanya sedang bermain, Kai." Tebakan Chanyeol bermaksud mencegah Kai.

"Permainan apa yang hanya berkumpul di sudut ruangan begitu?" Chanyeol pasrah, apalagi saat Kai sudah menarik tangannya. Bisa saja ia membebaskan diri, kalau saja keseimbangannya tidak goyah karena tarikan Kai yang begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Chanyeol hanya memalingkan muka selagi Kai terus membawanya memasuki kelas tersebut dan menerobos gerombolan siswa.

"Permisi-permisi... kami ingin lihat apa yang kalian lakukan." Beberapa siswa langsung menyingkir saat mengetahui yang tengah berbicara adalah senior mereka. Namun, beberapa ada yang tampak berpikir dulu baru kemudian memberi jalan dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol merasa semakin malu. Ia terus menundukkan wajahnya seraya menyesali perbuatan kawan yang entah kenapa bisa begitu ia sayangi. Tidak bisakah Kai tidak sepolos itu? Menurutnya, sama sekali tak perlu mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin melihat apa yang para _hoobae_ itu lakukan. Seolah mereka ingin tahu segalanya. Satu lagi! Apa pula kata "kami" itu? Semua ini keinginan Kai! Chanyeol menunduk. Ia-sangat-malu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja...

"HUWA!" teriak Kai yang nyaris membuat seisi kelas itu terlonjak dan sisanya langsung menatapnya dengan roman muka kaget luar biasa.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku hanya new comer yang sebelumnya kalau kasih review Ff lain dengan username HelloMonster.

It's okay if you're silent reader, but please don't do plagiarism for my story and other authors' story^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Something Curious

 **Author :** dns

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rate :** T

 **Genre :** Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning :** OOC, Typos

 **What The Day!**

 **Summary :**

"Kalian kan bisa memanggil _seonsaeng_."/ "Aku tidak yakin Sehun akan bilang terima kasih pada _sunbae_ itu. Ia pasti hanya akan marah."/ "Aku bilang 'pulang bersamamu', bukan pulang bersamamu dan Sehun."/ " _Aigoo_ , kakimu tak bertulang, ya?"/ "Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan makhluk-Mu yang satu ini?"

.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"Permisi-permisi.. kami ingin lihat apa yang kalian lakukan." Beberapa siswa langsung menyingkir saat mengetahui yang tengah berbicara adalah _sunbae_ mereka. Namun, beberapa ada yang tampak berpikir dulu baru kemudian memberi jalan dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

...

"HUWA!" teriak Kai yang nyaris membuat seisi kelas itu terlonjak dan sisanya langsung menatapnya dengan roman muka kaget luar biasa.

.

.

.

 **I just borrow the name of casts.**

 _ **Something Curious**_ **plot and idea are totally mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol yang termasuk dalam orang-orang yang terlonjak itu refleks menegakkan kepala dan memutar bola matanya. Bukan pada Kai, bukan pada kumpulan juniornya, melainkan pada siapa yang tengah mereka kelilingi.

"SEHUN!" Kini semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar samar, tapi Chanyeol tak acuh. Ia langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kai dan segera berlutut di sisi Sehun yang entah sudah berapa lama tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan? Ia pingsan dan kalian hanya mendiamkannya? Sekolah ini punya ruang kesehatan untuk murid yang sakit. Apa kalian tidak tahu?!" Entah sadar, entah tidak, tapi suara Chanyeol keluar setingkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Mata pemuda itu memicing memandangi satu per satu juniornya, sampai seorang yang berbadan agak tambun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kami takut, _S_ _unbae_." Kontras dengan tubuhnya, suara anak itu terdengar pelan dan penuh keraguan. "Kami takut Sehun akan marah lagi kalau tahu kami membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dia tidak mau disentuh, _S_ _unbae_."

Chanyeol merendahkan intensitas ketajaman tatapannya. Begitu pula dengan intonasi suaranya. "Kalian kan bisa memanggil s _eonsaeng_."

Tak ada yang menyahut. Teman-teman sekelas Sehun itu hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi sama. Ragu, takut, dan mungkin juga bercampur dilema. Secepat mungkin Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuh Sehun saking tak sabarnya menunggu reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayo, Kai, kita bawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan!" Kai yang sejak tadi hanya diam langsung terkesiap. Ia merasa agak sedikit linglung. Dalam waktu bersamaan pula ia merasa otaknya mendadak penuh. Tapi akhirnya, yang ia lakukan juga hanya satu. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol melakukan _piggyback_ kepada Sehun.

"Kau kenal siapa _s_ _unbae_ itu?"

"Tidak, tapi sepertinya ia mengenal Sehun. Ia sangat peduli dengan si aneh itu."

...

"Kata _Eomma_ -ku, orang seperti Sehun itu memang tidak usah didekati. Mungkin saja ia memiliki penyakit menular."

...

"Aku tidak yakin Sehun akan bilang terima kasih pada _s_ _unbae_ itu. Ia pasti hanya akan marah."

...

" _Sunbae_ itu seharusnya lebih berhati-hati pada Sehun. Kita kan tidak tahu ada apa dengan si aneh itu."

Selentingan-selentingan itu seakan mengiringi langkah Kai menuju pintu kelas. Sebisa mungkin ia coba mengabaikan, tapi telinganya masih sangat normal. Bahkan, untuk mendengar suara yang amat rendah di sana. Ia telah tertinggal jauh dari Chanyeol yang sudah mencapai luar kelas. Jadi, ia yakin Chanyeol pasti tidak mendengar hal-hal yang menurutnya terdengar cukup menyakitkan itu.

.

.

.

Menurut dokter yang hari ini berjaga, Sehun hanya mengalami kelelahan dan maag yang kambuh. Sebelum pamit pergi entah untuk ke mana, dokter meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak terlalu khawatir. Cukup menyuruh Sehun meminum obat maag lalu mengisi perutnya. Bubur pun menjadi saran yang dianjurkan.

Sejak Chanyeol membawa Sehun ke sini pun ia juga jadi lupa segalanya. Ia bahkan tak ingat pada Kai yang saat ini hanya duduk diam di ranjang kosong sebelah ranjang Sehun. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memerhatikan Sehun yang masih terpejam.

"Chan," panggil Kai yang seakan memecah hening di sekitar mereka.

Chanyeol langsung berpaling, menanti Kai melanjutkan. Namun, ia langsung sadar ada yang berbeda dengan sahabatnya, tapi Chanyeol pikir itu karena ia tanpa sadar melupakan Kai.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang?"

"Tunggu sampai Sehun sadar, Kai."

Sejenak Kai menahan kalimatnya. "Ayolah, Chan, kita pulang sekarang. Sekolah sudah semakin sepi."

"Karena sekolah semakin sepi dan Sehun belum sadar jadi kita harus menunggunya, Kai."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Chan. Sekarang!" Sengaja Kai menekan kata terakhirnya, tapi yang terlihat Chanyeol tak mengikuti keinginannya.

"Ayo, Chan!"

"Astaga, Kai! Kau ini kenapa?" Untuk kedua kalinya di hari ini, nada suara Chanyeol meningkat. Ia sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan mengentak tangan kanannya yang pergelangannya digenggam oleh Kai.

"Kau yang kenapa, Chan!" Kai ikut berteriak. Meski tak setinggi nada-nada yang diambil Mariah Carey.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menyadari bahwa Kai berbeda bukan karena pemikirannya yang sebelumnya. Tetapi, karena Chanyeol begitu menyayangi Kai—yang entah kenapa bisa begitu—ia mencoba mengembalikan ketenangannya. Mencoba kembali bicara dengan lebih pelan.

"Kai- _ya_ , kalau kau lelah dan ingin pulang, kau bisa pulang duluan."

"Aku ingin pulang bersamamu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut aku menunggu Sehun sadar."

"Aku bilang 'pulang bersamamu', bukan pulang bersamamu dan Sehun."

Astaga! Bertahun-tahun bersahabat, baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa Kai serius menguji kesabarannya.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah. Sekali lagi, karena ia sangat menyayangi Kai, ia memaksa menaikkan tingkat kesabarannya. Sebelum bersuara, Chanyeol menarik napasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. Matanya tetap tertuju pada sahabatnya. Lebih tepatnya, menatap dalam.

"Perlu kautahu, Kai, Saat ini aku melihat Sehun bukan hanya sebagai _hoobae_ -ku, tapi juga tetanggaku. Aku baru berkenalan dengan _Appa_ -nya yang ramah, dan _Appa_ -nya Sehun tahu aku satu sekolah dengan putranya. Kalau Sehun tidak juga sadar dan belum juga pulang ke rumah lalu _Appa_ -nya khawatir dan bertanya padaku, kau pikir aku harus jawab apa, huh? Kujawab saja tidak tahu, begitu?" Setelah itu, Chanyeol benar-benar meyakinkan hatinya bahwa memang begitulah alasannya membantu Sehun.

Hening sebentar.

"Kai- _ya_ , Sehun pingsan, dia sedang sakit. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang membantu."

"Apa karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang membantu jadi itu berarti kita harus membantunya? Tidak juga, kan?"

Chanyeol melotot. "Tidak. Memang tidak berarti begitu. Tapi, itu berarti kita masih memiliki hati daripada mereka."

"Ini bukan masalah hati, Chanyeol- _ah_! Ini masalah Sehun. Teman-temannya terlalu takut membantunya. Mereka takut Sehun mengamuk lagi seperti kemarin. Itu karena Sehun sendiri yang menolak disentuh siapa pun." Kai jeda sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Lalu, "anak ini bermasalah, Chan. Sehun benar-benar bermasalah."

"Hei, Kai, siapa yang menarikku tadi? Siapa yang menyeretku ke situasi ini? Semua ini berawal dari kau, Kai."

Kai membatu. Chanyeol benar. Sangat benar. Memang ia yang serba mau tahu. Memang dirinya yang serba penasaran. Memang semua ini berawal darinya. Jadi, biarkan Kai juga yang mengakhirinya.

"Maka itu, kita pulang sekarang, kita tinggal Sehun, dan semua selesai, kan?"

Chanyeol tak pernah benar-benar ingin berteriak saat menghadapi Kai, tapi untuk kali ini, ia ragu. "Sungguh kau bukan Kai yang kukenal. Mau kau itu apa?!"

"Justru aku yang tak mengenalmu, Chan." Aura merah yang tadi terpancar kini berganti tatapan sendu Kai. "Aku sudah bilang tadi, aku ingin kita pulang sekarang. Kita berdua. Bukan kita berdua dengan Sehun."

"Baik. Kalau kaumau pulang sekarang. Kaupulang saja sendiri. Aku tidak mau pulang denganmu." Walau Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan pelan namun bagi Kai itu sama menusuknya dengan pedang Inuyasha.

Tatapan sendu itu semakin kuat diterima oleh Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol begini, dan Kai benar-benar sedih. Parahnya lagi, semua ini bersumber dari seseorang yang bahkan belum mereka kenal betul.

Eh, tapi, benarkah memang begitu?

"Aku pulang, Chan."

Terperangah. Satu kata itu yang paling tepat menggambarkan Chanyeol. Terus saja ia memandangi sahabatnya untuk memastikan Kai serius melakukan ucapannya. Lalu, seiring langkah Kai ke luar ruang kesehatan, Chanyeol merasa hatinya sakit. Semakin punggung tegap itu tak terlihat, semakin sakit pula hatinya.

.

.

.

Keadaan yang lebih sering terjadi adalah amarah dan kesal lebih dulu menguasai diri. Lalu, saat semuanya sudah lewat batas, kesadaran bersama penyesalan baru datang. Hal itu jugalah yang tak luput dari Chanyeol. Sudah tiga kali dalam lima menit ini ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia baru sadar kata-katanya menyakiti Kai, dan ia menyesal. Ah, tidak. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal.

Chanyeol mencoba melupakan asal mula perdebatannnya dengan Kai tadi. _Namja_ berambut gelap itu lebih suka menganggap ini hanya suatu salah paham. Ia juga lebih senang mengakui kalau perasaannya sedang sensitif dan Kai juga sedang lelah. Mereka sama-sama larut. Tidak bisa lebih bersabar hingga semua ini terjadi. Lalu, keberadaan Sehun, Chanyeol menganggap lebih tepat disebut semacam " _trigger_ ".

"Chanyeol- _ssi_." Kepala Chanyeol langsung tegak saat suara parau itu terdengar. Ia menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari wajahnya agar lebih jelas melihat seseorang yang telah memanggilnya.

"Eh, kau ingat namaku?" Seakan namanya adalah nama tersulit untuk diingat, Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi kurang yakin, tapi di pembaringannya Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Dengan kepala yang masih terasa pening, Sehun berusaha bangun untuk duduk. Semua itu lantas mengundang refleks Chanyeol untuk membantunya. Namun, sedikit lagi Chanyeol berhasil melingkarkan jarinya di lengan Sehun, bocah itu memberinya isyarat untuk jangan mendekat lagi.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Chanyeol diam. Duduk kembali. Kalimat _Sehun tak mau disentuh siapa pun_ bermain di kepalanya. Menyadarkannya bahwa sosok yang sudah berhasil duduk itu bukan sosok sembarangan.

"Sehun, _uisa_ bilang kau kelelahan dan terkena maag." Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau harus banyak istirahat dan menjaga pola makan. Sekarang lebih baik makan makanan bertekstur halus dulu."

"Hmm..."

"Kalau sakit perutmu masih terasa hingga besok, _uisa_ meyarankan kau periksa ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu."

" _Uisa_ bilang sebaiknya kau izin tidak masuk sekolah dulu besok."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Arrgghh! Chanyeol ingin teriak sekarang juga. Bicara dengan Sehun seperti bicara dengan robot. Bahkan, sepertinya robot lebih baik. Apa Sehun tidak mengenal nada dan intonasi sehingga kata-katanya yang keluar begitu datar dan terkesan dingin? Sungguh Chanyeol ingin tahu.

"Kau sudah kuat berjalan? Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol ketika melihat Sehun bergerak turun dari ranjang dan mengambil tas punggungnya dari atas nakas.

Sehun tak menyahut dengan suara, tapi ia mengangguk lantas berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya sanggup melongo, tapi juga segera mengambil tasnya sendiri dan mengekori Sehun dengan langkah tak beraturan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau _s_ _unbae_ -ku?" Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Apa _Appa_ -mu tidak cerita tentangku? Kemarin kita sempat mengobrol sebentar."

"Ya, dia cerita."

Sejak di bus tadi, Chanyeol bercerita mengapa ia bisa menunggu Sehun di ruang kesehatan. Tentu saja ceritanya minus pertengkarannya dengan Kai. Chanyeol mengira Sehun akan mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya namun hingga mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan menuju flat sederhana mereka, malah pertanyaan itu yang Sehun ajukan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang pamrih. Sungguh ia jauh dari tipe itu. Hanya saja, ia merasa Sehun selalu memberi respon berbeda dari orang-orang biasanya. Sejauh ini di mata Chanyeol, _namja_ Jeonju itu masih sulit dipahami.

"Ergh.."

"Eiy, Sehun, sampai rumah nanti kau harus langsung makan," peringat Chanyeol yang hanya disambut tatapan sekilas Sehun. Selama perjalanan ini, entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol mendengar Sehun mengerang tertahan seperti itu.

"Ehmm.. sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget kau masih mengingat namaku." Yang sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin tanyakan adalah kenapa Sehun bisa sampai kelelahan dan telat makan. Padahal, Sehun sendiri pasti tahu kalau dirinya memiliki maag. Namun, karena ia merasa Sehun tak begitu suka membahas soal sakitnya—mungkin juga tidak suka membahas hal lainnya—Chanyeol memilih topik ringan seperti ini.

"Bukan nama yang sulit untuk diingat."

"Wah, _Eomma_ -ku pintar sekali memilihkan nama." Chanyeol terkekeh, tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun.

"Sehun, saat pertemuan pertama kita... ehm... itu... sungguh aku tak berniat menguntit."

"Memang siapa yang berpikir _Sunbae_ menguntit?"

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka setengah. Ia sadar, banyak-banyak bicara dengan Sehun membuat dirinya lebih sering menampilkan ekspresi aneh menjurus memalukan. "Jadi, kau tidak berpikir aku ini penguntit?"

"Apa aku harus berpikir begitu?" Sehun terlihat sangat tak peduli, membuat hati Chanyeol benar-benar mencelos. Ia sudah sangat konyol menghawatirkan citranya yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan juniornya itu.

Sehabis itu mereka kembali terjebak dalam hening. Chanyeol yakin Sehun suka dengan suasana seperti ini, tapi dirinya tentu tidak. Ia terbiasa bersama Kai, seorang yang ramai, lebih sering terlihat konyol dan mengundang kekesalan, tapi sangat Chanyeol sayangi. Aish, ia teringat sahabatnya lagi. Penyesalannya naik lagi ke permukaan.

Saat pikiran Chanyeol kembali melayang pada Kai, suara aneh membuatnya terdiam dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hoek..."

" _Aigoo_ , Sehun!" Chanyeol berlari menuju Sehun yang tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya. _Namja_ yang kata Chanyeol aneh, tapi menurut Kai ajaib itu tampak kepayahan sehingga harus berpegangan pada tiang listrik.

"Hoek..." Sehun terus mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya —makanan yang sebelumnya ia makan—namun Chanyeol pikir bocah itu sama sekali belum makan sesuatu. Hanya cairan bening yang berhasil dimuntahkan Sehun.

"Sepertinya asam lambungmu juga naik. Eh, tapi kau kan belum makan apa pun," tebak Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tangannya yang hendak mengurut tengkuk Sehun. Ia urung melakukannya karena mengingat kenyataan orang di hadapannya ini tidak mau disentuh si-a-pa pun.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan, Sehun menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ternyata setelah ini, ia tidak merasa lebih baik. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan panas, begitu pula tenggorokkannya. Perutnya masih mual, tapi Sehun merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk muntah. Kepalanya pening, tapi ia memaksa berjalan walau matanya perih.

Selangkah dua langkah Sehun berhasil berjalan. Fokusnya tertuju penuh pada jalan yang dipijakinya, sampai tak menyadari di belakangnya Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah waswas.

" _Aigoo_ , Sehun!" pekik Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya di waktu yang berdekatan ini. Kalau saja geraknya tak cepat, ia tak akan bisa menahan tubuh Sehun yang limbung ke depan.

"Oi, Sehun! Bangun!" Chanyeol kalap. Ia hampir tak sanggup lagi menyangga tubuh Sehun yang hampir sepenuhnya bertumpu padanya. Mata gelapnya berkeliaran, memandangi kawasan padat penduduk yang rumah-rumahnya bisa dipastikan milik kalangan menengah ke bawah.

"Oi, Sehun! Kau jangan pingsan di sini!" teriak Chanyeol yang sangat percuma. Bahkan, untuk mengundang perhatian orang lain pun tak bisa, apalagi orang yang kesadarannya nyaris hilang.

Suasana petang itu tetap sepi. Chanyeol mengumpat kenapa orang-orang di lingkungan itu tak ada yang berada di luar. Apa mereka tuli, tidak bisa mendengar suaranya yang panik seperti ini? Atau mereka semua takut dimintai tolong?

"Oi, Sehun, bang-"

Pluk

Sebuah tangan mendarat di mulut Chanyeol, mematah kalimat yang belum sempurna itu.

"Ja...ngan beri... sik!"

"Eh, Sehun, kausadar?"

"Aku... tidak... ping... san."

Embusan napas lega tak bisa Chanyeol tahan lagi. Segera ia membantu Sehun berdiri, seakan melupakan label _t_ _ak mau disentuh si-a-pa pun_ yang melekat pada anak itu.

"Naik ke punggungku!" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang perih, menatap tak percaya punggung lebar seniornya yang terpampang di depannya.

"Oi, Sehun! Kau ini masih setengah sadar ya? Cepat naik ke punggungku! Memang kau tidak mau cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mengisi perutmu yang kosong itu?" Sehun masih bergeming, membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

Tanpa kompromi lagi, Chanyeol segera mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang. Diraihnya dua lengan Sehun dan ditariknya hingga bagian depan tubuh itu menyatu dengan punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau kelamaan. Terlalu banyak berpikir," desis Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang masih terbilang lumayan. Lumayan dalam arti ia harus berjalan kaki karena tak ada angkutan umum yang melewati gang menuju flatnya, ditambah beban tubuh Sehun dalam gendongannya.

" _Aigoo_ , berat badanmu dihitungnya dengan ons, ya? Ringan sekali."

" _Sunbae_ , turunkan aku…"

"Tidak bilang sekalian agar aku meninggalkanmu?" sindir Chanyeol masih tetap membawa Sehun di punggungnya.

Sehun meronta, tapi tenaganya tak sekuat keinginannya. "Kalau perlu, _Sunbae_ , kau tidak usah menolongku sejak di kelas tadi."

"Tutuplah mulutmu, Sehun! Bahkan kau lebih terdengar sedang berbisik."

"Aku serius, _Sunbae_. Turunkan aku!" Chanyeol masa bodoh. Masa bodoh Sehun terus meronta, masa bodoh kakinya sakit jadi sasaran tendang Sehun. _Toh_ , tenaga bocah itu tidak kuat-kuat amat—lebih tepatnya sedang tidak kuat-kuat amat.

"Turunkan aku, _Sunbae_! Aku tidak senang disentuh orang lain! _Sunbae_ , turunkan!"

"Hei, kau Sehun cerewet seperti wanita, tolong diam! Kupingku sakit, tahu! Lagi pula kaupikir sekarang aku peduli tentang kau yang tak mau disentuh siapa pun? Dan kaupikir semua itu keren? Itu justru norak, tahu!" Chanyeol kesal. Sangat kesal. Ia paling tidak suka melihat seseorang menolak bantuan orang lain. Padahal, dia sangat butuh akan itu. Sok tangguh! Apalagi mendengar alasannya yang sangat konyol itu. Chanyeol makin geram.

"Terserah kaubilang apa, _Sunbae_! Hanya karena kau sudah membawaku ke ruang kesehatan maka sekarang kau juga bisa menyentuh dan seenaknya menggendongku? Kaupikir kau itu siapa, _Sunbae_?" Percik api seakan ikut keluar dari balik tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol langsung menahan kaki-kakinya untuk berjalan. Deru napasnya saling memburu dengan cepat. Dua wajah berkulit putih itu telah dirambati rona merah. Marah, kesal, dan ditambah menahan rasa sakit—yang satu itu khusus tambahan bagi Sehun.

Sejurus kemudian Chanyeol langsung melepas kaitan tangannya yang langsung dimanfaatkan Sehun untuk turun. "Baik. Sana kaujalan sendiri kalau memang sanggup!"

Kilatan di mata Sehun bertambah tajam, tapi berhubung Chanyeol sudah dikuasai oleh kesal, ia tak gentar lagi melihat ekspresi dingin bin tajam itu. Sehun sendiri sudah mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol. Walau jalannya masih tertatih dan tangannya tak bisa berhenti meremas bagian perut yang nyeri, Sehun bertekad kuat tetap berjalan sendiri.

"Cih, anak bayi yang baru belajar jalan pun masih lebih baik darimu."

" _Aigoo_ , kakimu tak bertulang, ya?"

"Hah, aku geli melihat caramu berjalan."

Chanyeol terus meremehkan Sehun meski matanya tak bisa lepas mengawasi _namja_ yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Namun, yang sebenar-benarnya terjadi adalah Chanyeol khawatir, tapi sengaja ia sampingkan karena terlalu kesal melihat sikap Sehun yang menurutnya sangat sok kuat itu.

"Teruslah kau berjalan Sehun, aku mau tertawa dulu melihat caramu berjalan haha..."

"Cih, sudah berapa kali kau hampir jatuh?"

Di depan sana, kuat-kuat Sehun menahan emosinya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang semacam Chanyeol. Masa bodoh itu seniornya. Kalau mulutnya besar dan seenaknya menyentuhnya, tetap saja mengesalkan.

"Kau memalukan Song Sehun."

Sehun terdiam sebentar mendengar Chanyeol menyebut marganya. Ah, ini pasti karenaa ayahnya. Sehun hendak berjalan lagi, tapi sakit lambungnya benar-benar sialan. Ringisan tertahan itu keluar begitu saja. Jari-jemari jenjang Sehun berusaha lebih kuat meremas bagian yang sakit, sedangkan matanya terpejam kuat untuk menahan semuanya.

"Oi, Sehun, kau sudah tidak sanggup jalan lagi ya? Jadi, kau diam? Haha..."

 _"Tutup mulutmu,_ Sunbae _,"_ pekiknya dalam hati. Sehun berhasil mengabaikan Chanyeol, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengabaikan mual dan nyeri di perutnya. Ketika matanya sudah terbuka lagi, jalan menanjak di hadapannya terlihat samar. Ah, tidak. Itu terlihat bergelombang. Sehun mengucek matanya yang sudah berair dengan tangan kiri yang tak meremas perutnya. Namun, jalan menanjak dengan aspal tak terlalu mulus itu seolah semakin meremehkannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama agar tekad bulat Sehun terbentuk lagi. Ia akan sampai di flatnya dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

Akan tetapi, itu kan maunya dia, bukan maunya Tuhan.

Entah Tuhan memang berpihak pada sakit itu atau memang ini cara-Nya menunjukkan kasih pada Sehun dengan mengambil alih kesadaran remaja itu agar tak ada lagi mual dan nyeri yang dirasa. Ia membiarkan tubuh lemas Sehun perlahan merosot sehingga kini sempurna sudah tubuh itu tiduran di aspal. Membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi sibuk berkoar-koar melesat secapat kilat menerjang tubuh itu.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan makhluk-Mu yang satu ini?"

"Yak, Sehun! Bangun kau!" Setelah berhasil menahan kepala Sehun dengan lengan kanannya, Chanyeol baru berani menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus itu. Di waktu bersamaan, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau hawa dingin tak hanya berasal dari bagaimana cara Sehun bersikap, tapi dari tubuhnya juga.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin menyeka peluh yang hendak turun dari kening Sehun ke tulang hidung, tapi matanya langsung terbelalak mendapati ada darah yang mengalir di sisi kanan pelipis laki-laki itu. "Ya ampun, berdarah!"

Chanyeol berusaha berpikir kilat sebaiknya melakukan apa. Melihat Sehun yang benar-benar sudah kepayahan dan hilang kesadaran sepenuhnya, akhirnya untuk kedua kalinya ia memutuskan akan membawa pulang Sehun dalam gendongannya.

"Nah, Sehun, kau tak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang! Kau tak bisa sok kuat lagi!" ujar Chanyeol selagi bersusah payah memindahkan Sehun ke punggungnya. Persetanlah dengan keadaan yang sepi, yang Chanyeol perlukan adalah menyiapkan tenaga dan mental untuk membawa Sehun pulang. Tenaga untuk melewati jalan menanjak dan mental kalau besok juniornya itu menyemburnya karena sudah seenak udel melupakan peringatan _t_ _ak ingin disentuh si-a-pa pun_.

.

.

.

Warna langit petang sedang indah-indahnya, seakan menjadi penyambut terbaik bagi Chanyeol yang baru saja tiba di undakan tangga terakhir bangunan flat tempat ia tinggal. Aish, lagi-lagi ia terjebak dalam sepi. Seolah saat ia bersama Sehun dunia tak mau tahu apa yang mereka alami.

"Hei, kau Song Sehun, aku sudah menggendongmu pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Aku akan merobek mulutmu kalau nanti atau besok atau kapan itu kau berani mengatakan tak suka disentuh orang lain," gerutu sekaligus ancam Chanyeol sampai ia tiba di depan pintu kamar flat kelurga Song.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu di hadapannya namun belum ada sahutan apa pun dari dalam. Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Kepala remaja belasan tahun itu terkulai di pundak Chanyeol, sementara badan terutama telapak tangannya itu terasa dingin namun napasnya yang menyapu leher Chanyeol terasa panas.

Pintu diketuk sekali lagi, beberapa saat kemudian baru terdengar suara bass khas laki-laki sejati dari dalam mengatakan untuk tunggu sebentar.

Klek

Hendel pintu bergerak turun. Pelan-pelan pintu yang terlihat sedikit usang itu bergerak terbuka.

"Permisi, Paman Song..." Chanyeol segera membungkuk saat pintu yang tak terbuka sempurna itu menampilkan sosok yang ia kenal.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Ya Tuhan, anakku!" Tuan Song tampak panik. Ia sampai tak sempat menanggapi Chanyeol. Telapak tangannya yang besar dan terlihat sangat kuat itu membingkai wajah pucat Sehun.

"Paman Song, Sehun sedang sakit. Kata _uisa_ sekolah, ia mengalami kelelahan dan maag. Tapi, menurutku asam lambungnya juga naik. Di jalan tadi ia sempat muntah kering lalu pingsan." Tuan Song tampak kian cemas mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia menemukan darah yang hampir mengering di pelipis Sehun, tapi tidak bertanya apa-apa. Tuan Song langsung mengambil alih tubuh tak berdaya putra semata wayangnya ke dalam gendongannya. Alih-alih melakukan _piggyback_ seperti Chanyeol, Tuan Song justru membawa tubuh tinggi Sehun dengan menahannya tepat di tengkuk dan bagian belakang lutut.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kita baru saja bertetangga, tapi kau sudah sebaik ini pada putraku."

"Ah, tidak usah seperti itu, Paman Song."

"Menurut _uisa_ , kalau besok Sehun masih merasa sakit perut, maka harus dibawa ke rumah sakit agar diperiksa lebih detail. _Uisa_ juga menyarankan sebaiknya Sehun istirahat di rumah saja besok."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak." Tuan Song tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu, aku bawa Sehun masuk ke dalam dulu. Ia butuh istirahat banyak, bukan?"

"Ah, iya benar. Semoga Sehun cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih." Setelah itu Tuan Song benar-benar masuk ke kamar flatnya. Chanyeol hendak membantu membukakan pintu agar lebih lebar terbuka dan Tuan Song yang membawa Sehun bisa masuk lebih mudah, tapi pria yang masih terlihat gagah itu memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol tak perlu repot-repot melakukannya.

Sampai pintu ditutup kembali, Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Song. Rasanya ia agak kurang nyaman melihat keadaan dalam kamar flat Sehun danayahnya yang agak gelap. Ya, tadi Chanyeol sempat mengintip sedikit. Bukan maksud apa-apa, tapi perasaannya seperti mendesak untuk memastikan Sehun memang baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol mencoba tak mengacuhkan perasaannya. Ia lanjut berjalan menuju kamar flatnya sendiri. Namun, bunyi "brugh" mengagetkan membuat ia masuk kembali dalam mode _freeze_.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca, review, favorite, dan follow. Semoga di chapter 2 ini ada progres ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Something Curious

 **Author** : dns

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning** : OOC, Typos

 **The Conversation**

 **Summary :**

"Hei, Sehun, kau tidak mungkin memakai baju perempuan, kan?"/"Sehun, Paman! Sehun! Lihat, Sehun menangis!"/"Ada sesuatu yang ia tutupi, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."/ _"Kau tidak tahu saja, Paman, cobaan apa saja yang aku alami saat membawa anakmu pulang."_ / "Janji jangan berdekatan dengan Sehun lagi."

.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

Sampai pintu ditutup kembali, Chanyeol masih berdiri di depan kediaman keluarga Song. Rasanya ia agak kurang nyaman melihat keadaan dalam kamar flat Sehun dan ayahnya yang agak gelap. Ya, tadi Chanyeol sempat mengintip sedikit. Bukan maksud apa-apa, tapi perasaannya seperti mendesak untuk memastikan Sehun memang baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol mencoba tak mengacuhkan perasaannya. Ia lanjut berjalan menuju kamar flatnya sendiri namun bunyi "brugh" mengagetkan membuat ia masuk kembali dalam mode _freeze_.

.

.

.

 **I just borrow the name of casts.**

 _ **Something Curious**_ **plot and idea are totally mine.**

.

.

.

Es-es yang membuatnya beku perlahan mencair. Seiring itu otaknya pun bekerja cepat menyuruhnya berbalik dan kembali ke kediaman keluarga Song.

"Paman Song... Paman Song..." Chanyeol kaget sendiri mendapati suaranya yang keluar agak bergetar. Kepalan tangannya yang masih mengetuk pintu mulai basah akibat keringat.

"Paman Song..."

"Ya... ya... sebentar," sahut suara di dalam yang langsung membuat degup jantung tak beraturan Chanyeol rileks kembali.

Eh, tunggu sebentar! Degup jantung tak beraturan? Sejak kapan itu? Chanyeol bahkan baru menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Tuan Song sesaat setelah pintu terbuka. Terbuka setengah tentunya.

"Ehm... itu... aku mendengar seperti suara benda jatuh. Apa terjadi sesuatu, Paman?"

Gurat panik yang sempat bercampur dengan garis tegas wajah Tuang Song Hwan perlahan pudar. "Ah, suara itu ya…" gumam Tuan Song di sela hela napasnya "Begini, saat ingin memindahkan Sehun ke kasur, aku tak sengaja menyenggol kardus pindahan yang masih berisi baju-baju. Mungkin karena isinya berat dan jatuh dari atas meja jadi suara yang timbul agak keras."

"Oh, jadi kardus jatuh, ya?" Tuan Song mengangguk. Matanya menyorot meyakinkan.

"Kupikir terjadi sesuatu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Chanyeol." Senyum Tuan Song terukir di bibirnya yang gelap namun Chanyeol tak memerhatikan itu. Ia sibuk memahami dirinya sendiri yang mendadak aneh begini.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kaupulang dan beristirahat. Besok sekolah tidak libur, kan?"

"Ah, iya, benar…" Meski begitu, Chanyeol tidak juga menyeret langkahnya kembali ke kamar flatnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Tuan Song memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat lebih jeli remaja di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol diam untuk berpikir. Berusaha cepat membuat keputusan. Apa ia akan mengutaran sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkannya atau tidak.

"Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Chanyeol, kau membuat aku khawatir."

"Ah, maaf, Paman," ujar Chanyeol sungkan, tapi syukurlah ia telah memutuskan.

"Paman Song, apa hari ini kau bekerja?"

Tuan Song terlihat bingung. "Ya, harusnya sebentar lagi aku berangkat, tapi aku akan izin datang telat untuk menunggu Sehun sadar."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang menjaga Sehun?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Paman?" Chanyeol harap-harap cemas, apalagi melihat wajah Paman Song yang meragu. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

"Bukan... bukan begitu. Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya berpikir apa tidak terlalu merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

"Tapi aku merasa sangat tidak enak padamu. Kau menggendong Sehun selama perjalanan pulang saja sudah membuat aku bingung harus membalas kebaikanmu dengan apa."

"Tolong jangan berpikir seperti itu, Paman. Aku tidak minta dibalas." Kata-kata Chanyeol asli berasal dari lubuk hatinya. "Jadi boleh ya, Paman?"

Tuan Song belum bisa menyingkirkan mimik ragunya. Ia ingin menolak lagi, tapi melihat raut Chanyeol yang sudah seperti pudel memelas, membuat ia berpikir sebaliknya. "Kalau memang tidak merepotkanmu, ya tidak apa-apa. Jujur, aku jadi merasa sangat terbantu. Kau sangat baik, Chanyeol, tapi sebaiknya kaupulang dulu untuk membersihkan diri."

"Benar. Kalau begitu sekitar pukul setengah tujuh aku akan datang."

"Baiklah." Sesaat Tuan Song berkata, Chanyeol baru benar-benar mengajak kakinya berjalan memasuki kamar flatnya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan sorot mata Tuan Song—yang menurut Chanyeol penuh kehangatan—ikut mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit lagi pukul setengah tujuh. Jam yang dijanjikan Chanyeol untuk datang ke kediaman keluarga Song. Ternyata untuk makan dan juga mandi ia cukup kilat melakukannya. Chanyeol pikir ia akan segera melesat ke tempat Sehun. Itu akan lebih baik, Tuan Song juga bisa langsung berangkat kerja. Namun sayangnya, satu nama yang sempat ia lupakan beberapa waktu tadi tiba-tiba datang menyelinap dan membuyarkan semua niatnya.

"Kai," gumamnya bersamaan dengan hatinya yang kembali gusar. Semakin gusar saat nama sahabatnya itu terus berputar di kepalanya seiring dengan rasa bersalah yang mengetuk-ngetuk hatinya.

Buru-buru Chanyeol melempar handuk yang tersampir di lehernya, beralih meraih ponsel dari atas meja belajar. Jari-jari berkulit putih kemerahan itu lantas dengan cepat mengetikkan pesan yang langsung dikirim untuk sahabatnya.

Semenit, dua menit, mata Chanyeol masih kuat menatap layar ponselnya. Namun, hingga menit-menit berikutnya, ia merasa semakin uring-uringan. Chanyeol sadar saat ini ia berubah menjadi orang tak sabaran. Ia tahu Kai kurang minat dengan salah satu temuan alat komunikasi tersebut, tapi yang Chanyeol butuhkan sekarang adalah Kai membaca pesannya, lalu mengirimkan balasan yang membuat hatinya tenang.

"Aish, Kai, kau membuatku seperti sedang bertengkar dengan kekasih," gerutu remaja itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum memutuskan meninggalkan kamar menuju tempat tetangganya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, tolong dimaklumi ya, ruangan ini masih berantakan. Aku belum sempat membereskan semuanya."

"Aku paham kesulitan orang tua tunggal seperti Paman," ungkap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkeliaran memerhatikan setiap sudut ruangan yang memang masih jauh dari kata rapi. Beberapa kali ia nyaris tersandung kardus-kardus yang berserakan di lantai. Namun, saat ia melewati sebuah meja makan kecil, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menghidar dengan selamat dari sebuah kardus besar.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Hanya tersandung." Chanyeol menerima bantuan Tuan Song untuk berdiri lebih tegak. Ia geli sendiri mengetahui dirinya hapir jatuh terjerembap ke depan. Sudah dua kali ia merasa memperburuk citranya sendiri di hadapan keluarga Song.

Bukannya lanjut melangkah setelah tegap sempurna ia berdiri, laki-laki menjulang itu justru memerhatikan apa yang membuat dirinya tesandung."Paman, apa kardus ini yang tadi tersenggol olehmu?" tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari kardus itu tergeletak persis di bawah meja makan dengan keadaan memutahkan beberapa potong pakaian.

"Iya, benar. Kardus yang itu."

"Pasti Paman belum sempat membereskannya karena buru-buru membukakan pintu untukku tadi. Biar aku bantu membereskannya, Paman."

"Oh, benarkah? Kau sangat baik. Aku semakin bingung membalas kebaikanmu. Kalau begitu aku akan buatkan bubur dulu untuk Sehun." Seakan sebuah kebiasaan sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol, Tuan Song selalu mengulas senyumnya. Membuat Chanyeol lebih sering mengingat mendiang ayahnya yang juga dikenal ramah.

"Paman, aku akan membereskannya di kamar Sehun, boleh?"

"Silakan, Chanyeol. Kamar Sehun yang di samping dapur ini," intruksi Tuan Song dari dapur. Chanyeol sempat melongok sebentar ke arah dapur namun yang bisa ia lihat hanya punggung kokoh pria itu.

Dengan membawa kardus di depan dada, Chanyeol memasuki sebuah kamar yang ditunjukkan Tuan Song. Suara engsel pintu yang berkarat membuat Chanyeol agak ngilu saat sikunya mendorong pintu di hadapannya.

"Kamarmu benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu," gumam Chanyeol saat melihat betapa sepi kamar Sehun. Hanya ada lemari plastik kecil di samping meja belajar yang disandarkan di sisi dinding yang berseberangan dengan pintu. Selain itu, kasur lipat dan sebuah nakas berada di sisi yang sama dengan pintu kamar.

Puas mengamati, Chanyeol meletakkan kardus yang ternyata bekas TV tabung ukuran sedang. Baru kemudian duduk bersila di sebelah kasur lipat tempat Sehun berbaring dengan mata terpejamnya.

"Kukira kau sudah sadar." Chanyeol masih senang bicara sendiri namun tangannya tak lupa untuk bekerja. Dari dalam kardus ia mengangkat sepotong pakaian. Sebuah celana olahraga hitam dengan garis putih di setiap jahitan samping. "Ini pasti punya kau," ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat pada Sehun.

Menit-menit terlewati dengan senyap. Tiga laki-laki dalam kamar flat yang disewa Tuang Song itu fokus pada kegiatan masing-masing—meski entah pingsan itu termasuk suatu kegiatan atau bukan.

" _Aigoo_ , pinggangmu seperti perempuan." Chanyeol terkekeh di sela kegiatannya. Setiap ia hendak melipat baju atau celana, Chanyeol iseng menebak milik siapa pakaian tersebut. Setiap ada celana dengan jahitan pinggang yang agak kecil selalu Chanyeol yakini milik Sehun. Tidak mungkin Tuan Song. Pria itu meski tidak berotot-otot amat, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar cermin lelaki sejati.

Hampir seluruh pakaian dalam kardus sudah dilipat rapi dan ditumpuk di sebelah kasur Sehun. Namun, semuanya terhenti begitu saja saat Chanyeol hendak melanjutkan, tetapi ia yakin pakaian yang baru diambilnya dari kardus bukan milik Sehun, apalagi Tuang Song.

"Eh, baju siapa ini?" Dilihatnya baik-baik pakaian di tangannya. Beberapa kali Chanyeol membolak-balik baju terusan dengan model sederhana tersebut. Dengan kerah bulat dan jahitan di bagian perut. Sebenarnya pakaian yang biasa disebut _dress_ itu sudah tampak lusuh namun karena dipenuhi motif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning, kesan manisnya masih dapat terlihat.

"Hei, Sehun, kau tidak mungkin memakai baju perempuan, kan?" tanyanya yang tentunya diabaikan Sehun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol meringis memerhatikan wajah pucat _namja_ di hadapannya. Chanyeol yakin, kalau saja tidak sedang pingsan, Sehun pasti sudah melancarkan laser dingin nan menyengat untuk dirinya yang masih berani menanyakan hal retoris seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak punya adik, kan? Aku lihat kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan _Appa_ -mu."

"Paman Song," panggil Chanyeol setelah menyerah akan pertanyaannya sendiri. Kepalanya tampak menyembul dari pintu kamar.

"Ya?"

"Aku menemukan baju ini di kardus. Kalau boleh tahu ini milik siapa? Apa Sehun memilik saudara perempuan?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat air muka pria yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur itu agak berbeda. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi apa itu. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menunggu Tuan Song memerhatikan pakaian yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

"Sehun tidak punya saudara perempuan, dia anak tunggalku, dan sebenarnya baju itu milik mendiang istriku." Sekarang Chanyeol tahu, ekspresi tadi pasti bentuk kesedihan.

"Aku masih membawa beberapa barang istriku, termasuk baju itu." Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk tanda paham, membuat simpulan kalau Tuan Song sangat mencintai istrinya. Hanya saja, mungkinkah seorang wanita yang pernah mengandung dan melahirkan masih memiliki tubuh yang muat dengan _dress_ bunga-bunga kuning ini? Chanyeol kira _dress_ lusuh berbahan kaos tersebut dibuat untuk ukuran remaja perempuan seumurannya.

"Istri Paman pasti orang yang cantik, apalagi saat memakai baju ini."

"Dia memang sangat cantik, tapi hatinya lebih cantik. Baju itu sebenarnya baju kesayangannya. Ia memakainya saat pertama kali aku mengajaknya pergi ke bioskop."

"Sehun pasti sangat bangga dengan _Eomma_ -nya." Sebenarnya dengan kalimat itu Chanyeol ingin mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Tuan Song. Ia agak kurang nyaman melihat pandangan Tuan Song yang terus menerawang. Ia mengerti perasaan pria itu karena Chanyeol pun selalu merasakan hal yang sama tiap kali mengingat sang ayah.

Setelah itu keinginan Chanyeol benar-benar terkabul. Tuan Song tak mengatakan apa pun. Seperti biasa, pria itu meninggalkan seulas senyum, lalu kembali sibuk di dapur. Chanyeol pun bisa lanjut melipat pakaian. Bagi Chanyeol—yang sudah tahu _dre_ _ss_ tersebut merupakan barang berarti— ia pun melipatnya lebih telaten sambil membayangkan yang dilipatnya saat ini adalah kemeja kerja ayahnya.

"Chanyeol, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membuatkannya. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah banyak membantu."

"Tidak perlu, Paman. Kebetulan aku sudah makan."

"Oh, begitu ya? Sayang sekali, aku gagal membalas kebaikanmu." Di dalam kamar Sehun, Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar kalimat sarat kekecewaan milik Tuan Song. Penilain Chanyeol terhadap ayah Sehun itu sedikit berubah. Pria itu tak hanya hangat dan ramah, tapi juga sangat baik.

"Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu, Paman Song. _Eomma_ -ku mengajarkan kalau membantu ya membantu saja. Jangan pamrih."

"Tak hanya _Eomma_ -mu, Chanyeol, semua orangtua pasti mengajarkan hal seperti itu."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu terkekeh sendiri. "Ah, iya benar. Sepertinya aku terlalu membanggakan _Eomma_ -ku, hehe..."

"Itu wajar, Chanyeol. Setiap anak pasti membanggakan orangtuanya. Begitu juga seb—"

"Ya ampun!" pekik Chanyeol yang langsung membuat Tuan Song memutus kalimatnya. Lebih dari itu, laki-laki dengan tinggi badan bersaing ketat dengan Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamar putranya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sehun, Paman! Sehun! Lihat! Sehun menangis!"

Dua pasang bola mata beda warna itu mengarah pada titik yang sama. Ke arah mata terpejam Sehun yang entah kenapa mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sehun kenapa, Paman? Kenapa dia menangis?" tanya Chanyeol kental dengan keheranan.

Tuan Song tak menjawab satu kata pun, tapi tubuhnya yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari senior anaknya ini langsung duduk di samping Sehun. "Sehun- _ah_ , kau kenapa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Tangan kuat Tuan Song tak henti mengelus lembut pipi mulus putranya. Namun, sesekali juga mengelus bagian kelopak mata yang tampak paling pucat dari bagian yang lain.

Di dekat pasangan ayah dan anak itu, Chanyeol tertegun. Bisa ia lihat Tuan Song yang penuh kasih menyentuh setiap lekuk wajah anak satu-satunya itu.

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa kau bermimpi buruk hingga menangis begini? Atau kau merasa sangat sakit?"

...

"Sehun- _ah_ , kalau kau mimpi buruk, kau harus cerita pada _Appa_. Kalau kau merasa sangat sakit, kau harus bangun dan makan. _Appa_ sudah membuatkanmu bubur."

"Paman Song, sebaiknya kita biarkan Sehun istirahat," saran Chanyeol ketika tak tahan mendengar nada getir dari setiap untaian kata tadi.

Gerak tangan Tuan Song yang sedang mengelus luka di pelipis Sehun langsung terhenti. Agak lama ia memandangi wajah putranya yang berhias _band aid_ di pelipis kanannya itu. "Ya, kau benar, Chanyeol, Sehun butuh istirahat."

Dua lelaki berbeda generasi itu akhirnya terlihat kompak melangkah menuju meja makan. Namun, belum ada semenit mereka duduk berhadapan, Tuan Song sudah bangkit lagi untuk membuatkan Chanyeol secangkir teh. Terlalu fokus pada putranya, membuat Tuan Song lupa menjamu tamunya dengan baik.

"Ayo, silakan diminum, Chanyeol," ujar Tuan Song setelah duduk lagi dan mengangsurkan secangkir teh dengan asap mengepul.

"Terima kasih, Paman Song. Kau bilang aku sangat baik, tapi kau juga sangat baik padaku."

"Yang ini tidak termasuk kebaikan, Chanyeol. Ini kewajibanku menjamu tamu." Chanyeol mengangguk, tak berniat membantah. Ia sudah sangat tergoda dengan teh yang aromanya sangat nikmat itu.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan sejak tadi."

"Tanya saja, Paman. Selama itu bukan soal ujian, apalagi soal matematika, maka akan senang hati aku jawab," respon Chanyeol sukses membuat Tuan Song tertawa renyah.

"Apa kautinggal sendiri di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihat orangtuamu."

"Oh, tentang itu. _Eomma_ -ku sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Lalu, _Appa_ -ku," Chanyeol diam sejenak untuk menyesap tehnya. "Ah, sayang sekali, Paman, kau tidak akan bisa melihat _Appa_ -ku."

"Eh, maksudnya?"

" _Eomma_ -ku senasib dengan Paman. Ditinggal lebih dulu oleh pasangan."

" _Appa_ -mu sudah meninggal, Chanyeol?" Sejujurnya, Chanyeol berharap Tuan Song tidak bertanya seperti itu karena ia sudah susah payah menyusun kata lain untuk menghindari kata _meninggal_. Bukan Chanyeol mengelak takdir Tuhan, hanya saja di saat-saat kurang baik seperti ini, Chanyeol merasa tidak perlu memperjelas mengenai ayahnya.

Chanyeol medapati raut Tuan Song berubah sedih lagi, tapi mulutnya juga hendak terbuka. Tebakannya adalah Tuan Song akan bertanya sebab ayahnya meninggal. Dan karena Chanyeol sedang tidak mau membahasnya, buru-buru ia melontarkan pertanyaan lain. "Paman, bukankah kau ingin berangkat kerja? Sekarang hampir jam setengah delapan, sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat. Aku akan menjaga Sehun dan memastikan ia memakan buburnya."

"Aku absen saja hari ini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini." Dalam hati Chanyeol membenarkan sikap Tuan Song. Memang sebaiknya dan seharusnya seperti itu.

Sesaat setelah merasa Tuan Song benar-benar dilanda perasaan cemas, mendadak pula Chanyeol teringat sosok Sehun yang tak ingin disentuh siapa pun. Apa Tuan Song mengetahui Sehun yang seperti itu? Chanyeol jadi semakin iba. Pria itu sudah kehilang istri tercintanya, lalu keadaan putranya seperti ini. Tuan Song pasti melewati banyak hari-hari sulit.

"Paman, aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ini terlalu pribadi atau tidak."

"Tanya saja. Kalau aku merasa pertanyaanmu terlalu pribadi, akan aku jawab, 'Maaf, Chanyeol, itu rahasi keluarga'." Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, merasa cukup terhibur dengan model jawaban seperti itu.

"Ini tentang Sehun." Jeda sebentar karena ragu lebih besar menyapa Chanyeol. Namun, melihat sinar mata Tuan Song yang sepertinya begitu menunggu, membuat Chanyeol yakin melancarkan tanyanya. "Apa Paman tahu kalau Sehun bersikap menolak tidak mau disentuh siapa pun?"

Tuan Song tampak lebih dalam lagi menghempas punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ada roman di wajah Tuan Song yang tak bisa Chanyeol baca. "Aku tahu tentang itu, tapi sayangnya, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya."

"Jadi, Paman sudah tahu?"

"Aku _Appa_ -nya. Aku tahu sifat dan sikap putraku. Aku yang selalu menghadap pihak sekolah, memberi tahu masalah Sehun yang satu ini setiap dia masuk ke sekolah baru."

"Sejak kapan Sehun seperti ini?"

"Sejak _Eomma_ -nya meninggal, enam tahun yang lalu."

"Mungkin Sehun sangat terpukul dengan kepergian _Eomma_ -nya."

"Apa bedanya denganku, Chanyeol? Aku juga terpukul. Sangat terpukul." Kabut hitam semakin menutupi pandangan Tuan Song.

"Mungkin karena saat itu Sehun masih terlalu kecil."

"Kapan _Appa_ -mu meninggal, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengatup rapat mulutnya. Hatinya bergetar mendengar tanya Tuan Song. Ingin ia menghindar namun pandangan lekat lelaki itu tak bisa Chanyeol hindari. "Waktu aku masuk sekolah dasar."

"Kau bahkan lebih kecil dari Sehun ketika satu orangtuamu meninggal, tapi kau tak berubah, Chanyeol. Kau bergaul dengan baik. Bahkan, kita bisa duduk bersama dan bicara banyak hal, lalu kenapa putraku tidak?" Bagi Chanyeol, pertanyaan terakhir itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling ingin Tuan Song dengar jawabannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ia tutupi, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu." Chanyeol tidak tahu seberapa sedihnya Tuan Song, tapi ia tahu laki-laki itu sedang terluka parah.

Sesuatu yang Sehun tutupi. Ya, setidaknya itu pulalah yang menjadi kesadaran Chanyeol setiap bertemu anak itu. Bola mata Sehun yang berwana kelam seolah sukses menutupi apa yang memang ingin ia tutupi. Namun sayangnya, sinar mata yang terpancar keluar tak bisa merahasiakan kalau keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sebenarnya aku agak kaget saat kau menggendong Sehun pulang. Dipegang saja tidak mau, tapi kau malah menggendongnya. Kalau saja Sehun tidak pingsan, dia pasti sudah memarahimu."

 _"Kau tidak tahu saja, Paman, cobaan apa saja yang aku alami saat membawa anakmu pulang."_ Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Mengingat seperti apa pergulatan emosinya saat menghadapi laki-laki yang sampai saat ini pun belum sadarkan diri.

Hingga jarum jam sempurna menunjuk pukul delapan, dua laki-laki itu terus berbagi cerita. Sayangnya, tanpa mereka tahu ada orang-orang yang menangis, dan air mata yang sudah mengalir itu malah makin deras alirannya.

.

.

.

Sengaja Chanyeol datang lebih pagi demi menanti Kai. Ia sadar kata-katanya kemarin pasti menyakitkan. Sebuah maaf sudah terbungkus rapi di bibirnya, siap Chanyeol ucapkan untuk seorang Kim Kai. Namun, ketika orang yang ditunggunya itu terlihat berjalan memasuki kelas, Chanyeol malah merasa ia lupa cara bicara.

Mereka bersahabat lama, sering mengumpat satu sama lain, tapi tidak pernah bertengkar. Jadi, wajar kalau Chanyeol merasa tak pernah sekaku ini dengan Kai. Akan tetapi, karena ia sadar tak bisa bertahan lama diam-diaman dengan Kai, Chanyeol akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke meja di sebelahnya.

"Kai- _ya_.." panggil Chanyeol setelah melihat Kai meletakkan tasnya dan hanya duduk terdiam.

"Maafkan aku ya?" Kai tak menoleh.

"Kai, aku sadar kata-kataku kemarin sangat keterlaluan." Kai coba menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan ponselnya.

"Ayolah, Kai, maafkan aku. Kau tahu mulutku ini suka seenaknya." Kai masih masa bodoh.

"Kai..." Chanyeol terus memohon, tidak peduli dengan mata teman-temannya yang memandangnya lucu. Terserah mereka ingin melihat dirinya seperti apa, yang penting Kai yang sekarang masih mengabaikannya dan hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan poselnya mau menoleh, memaafkannya, dan menjalani hari-hari konyol mereka seperti biasa.

"Hei, Kai, kenapa kaujadi tuli begini?"

Kai menggeram dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meminta maaf, tapi sudah mengatainya lagi. Namun, itu tak berarti apa pun, karena yang sebenarnya sedang Kai tahan sejak awal adalah ledakan tawanya. Sejujurnya, ia sama saja dengan Chanyeol. Dirinya juga tidak bisa tahan lama-lama jika harus diam-diaman dengan orang yang sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Kai juga ingin minta maaf kemarin. Sadar dirinya juga salah. Hanya saja, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengiriminya pesan maaf.

"Kau benar-benar tuli, Kai?"

Tak tahan lagi, Kai akhirnya menyimpan ponselnya. "Ck, kau ini benar-benar memalukan, Chan."

Chanyeol melongo. "APA?"

"Kalau mau minta maaf, carilah tempat yang lebih bagus. Bangunlah dulu suasana yang lebih nyaman."

"Eh?"

Kai berdecak lagi, tapi syukurlah ia sudah mau melihat Chanyeol walau dengan tampang sengitnya. "Bawalah dulu aku ke kantin, traktir jus kotak atau soda kaleng, baru kau mohon-mohon maaf padaku."

Kata-kata itu seolah mendobrak kesadaran Chanyeol, apalagi melihat wajah Kai yang sengit, tapi juga bercampur konyol, membuat Chanyeol sadar orang di depannya ini sudah mempermainkannya.

"Sial kau, Kai! Penipu! Kalau kau seperti ini, setidaknya balas pesanku kemarin."

"Kau pikir aku bisa apa setelah membaca pesanmu yang menggelikan itu? 'Hei, Kai, kau sedang apa? Kalau aku sedang ingin minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku ya? Aku sadar sudah keterlaluan'." Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan mulutnya untuk tak terbuka lebih lebar. Kupingnya panas mendengar tawa Kai yang bersatu dengan tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yak! Kaubilang itu menggelikan, tapi kau justru hafal."

"Ingatanku sempurna, Chan," bangga Kai yang sama sekali tidak membuat Chanyeol terkesan. "Kaupikir dengan pesan seperti itu aku bisa balas apa? Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tertawa!" imbuh Kai dan menambah volume tawanya.

"Kalau kau masih tertawa, tanpa rasa berdosa akan kudorong kau dari Gunung Halla," ancam Chanyeol yang berhasil sedikit demi sedikit meredakan tawa yang ada.

"Hei, bubar kalian! Chanyeol hampir mendidih," perintah Kai pada teman sekelasnya dengan sisa-sisa tawanya. Bagai anak ayam penurut, sekelompok siswa yang ikut terhibur akan adegan Chanyeol dan Kai itu pun membubarkan diri. Meski samar-samar Chanyeol masih mendengar mereka terkikik.

Dengan keadaan setengah kesal, Chanyeol beranjak untuk duduk di kursi yang tepat ada di depan meja Kai. Memutar kursi tersebut agar lebih nyaman bicara dengan Kai. Padahal, itu tempat duduk ketua kelas, tapi ketua kelas macam apa sudah hampir jam masuk belum datang juga.

"Kau tega sekali padaku, Kai."

"Kau juga tega sekali padaku kemarin."

"Tapi aku sampai ditertawakan."

"Aku malah kauusir. Aku merasa kau mengkhianatiku, Chan." Chanyeol terpaku, tak menyangka bahkan Kai merasa hingga seperti itu.

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang tentang pemikirannya kemarin. Kemarin ia kira Kai marah karena ia sempat melupakannya dan terlalu fokus membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan. Lalu, kemarin Chanyeol tak sempat mengira-ngira lagi kenapa Kai tiba-tiba bersikap berbeda. Tapi sekarang, melihat Kai yang menunduk dan bertingkah seperti bocah begini membuat Chanyeol berpikir mungkinkah Kai… cemburu?

"Hei, Kai!"

"Apa?" ketus Kai, padahal hatinya merasa akan hal tidak enak saat melihat senyum jahil Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum, Chan? Mendadak gila?" Chanyeol mendengus, tapi mencoba melupakan.

"Yang kemarin itu, kau cemburu dengan Sehun, ya?"

Mata Kai membulat sempurna. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol berpikir begitu. Kai ingin membantah karena itu bukan sebenarnya. Namun, melihat Chanyeol yang terus tergelak, justru menyihir Kai tetap diam.

"Kau lebih menggelikan daripada aku, Kai." Chanyeol berkelakar. Tak melihat kalau Kai justru memasang tampang sedih.

"Ya ampun, sekarang aku yang geli karenamu." Kelakar Chanyeol kian hebat, tapi terserah. Terserah Chanyeol mengatakan apa. Kai pilih tutup kuping dan membiarkan Chanyeol puas menertawainya. Ada hal yang Chanyeol tidak tahu terlebih mengerti.

"Hei, Kai, jangan kau berpikiran yang macam-macam. Sehun hanya tetanggaku dan _Appa_ -nya cukup dekat denganku, tapi kau tetap sahabatku."

Sayang sekali, Chanyeol terlalu tenggelam dalam kelucuannya sendiri, sampai ia tak melihat ada seulas senyum di bibir sekaligus kekhawatiran dalam diri Kai.

"Ingat, Kai, kau itu tetap sahabatku. Jangan merasa aku mengkhianatimu karena aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

"Benar begitu?"

"Tinju pipi kesayanganku kalau aku melakukannya."

"Ayo berjanji, Chan!" Kai berubah bersemangat. Seolah baru saja melihat harapan terbit di antara dua gunung.

"Boleh. Kau mau aku berjanji apa?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol belum terlalu fokus. Entah kenapa mengetahui Kai cemburu karena dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Sehun membuat Chanyeol begitu terhibur.

"Janji jangan berdekatan dengan Sehun lagi."

Deg

Jantung Chanyeol serasa ditahan sejenak. Kini ia sudah sepenuhnya fokus dan sadar. Janji macam apa itu?!

Kalimat penolakkan sudah siap meluncur namun Chanyeol terlihat tak bisa membuka mulutnya. Setan merah mengatakan agar Chanyeol berjanji saja namun nalurinya terus meneriakkan nama Sehun. Mengingatkannya pula akan percakapannya dengan Tuan Song kemarin.

"Janji padaku, Chan." Seumur-umur mengenal Kai, Chanyeol tak pernah mendengar Kai merajuk begini. Chanyeol pikir selama ini ia sudah sangat menyayangi Kai, tapi ternyata Kai lebih menyayanginya.

"Chan?"

"Iya, Kai. Aku janji." Dan, kumpulan setan merah itu pun berpesta. Berhasil lagi menenggelamkan anak manusia dalam lembah mereka. Berhasil pula menerbitkan senyum Kai.

Di sela pesta meriah itu, Chanyeol sadar mulutnya baru saja berdusta dari hatinya. Ternyata, sebelum ia berkhianat pada sahabatnya, Chanyeol harus lebih dulu berkhianat pada hatinya sendiri. Chanyeol sadar ia bodoh. Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Ia juga bingung kalau harus menyanggah Kai tadi. Jadi, biar mulai saat ini ia berusaha menutupi pengkhianatannya saja.

 _"Maaf, Kai, maa_ _f._ _T_ _api_ _,_ _kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Aku siap kalau suatu hari kau lebih dari sekadar meninju pipiku."_ Itu kata hati Chanyeol.

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kudengar. Tidak ada yang tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sehun."_ Dan yang barusan adalah kata hati Kai.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

Ini klise, tapi memang harus selalu aku ucapin.

Makasih makasih makasih buat yang udah baca, apalagi yang sempetin kasih _review_ , _favorite_ , dan _follow_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Kolom _review_ sangat terbuka untuk kritik dan saran.

Oiya, ada yang tanya apa cerita ini ada _romance_ -nya atau nggak. Kalau kamu mengharapkan ada, sayang sekali karena aku bikin cerita ini sebatas _friendship_. Tapi semoga masih tetep suka ya.

Dan yang mengharapkan _clue_ , kalau kamu baca _chapter_ ini hati-hati pasti banyak _clue_ yang bisa kamu dapet. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** : Something Curious

 **Author** : dns

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning** : OOC, Typos

.

.

.

 **Another Promise** **and The Grapevine**

.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"Ayo berjanji, Chan!" Kai berubah bersemangat. Seolah baru saja melihat harapan terbit di antara dua gunung.

"Boleh. Kau mau aku berjanji apa?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol belum terlalu fokus. Entah kenapa mengetahui Kai cemburu karena dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Sehun membuat Chanyeol begitu terhibur.

"Janji jangan berdekatan dengan Sehun lagi."

Deg

...

"Iya, Kai. Aku janji." Dan, kumpulan setan merah itu pun berpesta. Berhasil lagi menenggelamkan anak manusia dalam lembah mereka. Berhasil pula menerbitkan senyum Kai.

Di sela pesta meriah itu, Chanyeol sadar mulutnya baru saja berdusta dari hatinya. Ternyata, sebelum ia berkhianat pada sahabatnya, Chanyeol harus lebih dulu berkhianat pada hatinya sendiri. Chanyeol sadar ia bodoh. Tapi, sudah terlanjur. Ia juga bingung kalau harus menyanggah Kai tadi. Jadi, biar mulai saat ini ia berusaha menutupi pengkhianatannya saja.

 _"Maaf, Kai, maaf_ _._ _T_ _api kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Aku siap kalau suatu hari kau lebih dari sekadar meninju pipiku."_ Itu kata hati Chanyeol.

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kudengar. Tidak ada yang tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sehun."_ Dan yang barusan adalah kata hati Kai.

.

.

.

 **None of the casts are mine.**

 **The plot and idea belong to me.**

.

.

.

Janji yang nyatanya sudah Chanyeol rusak sejak awal itu berhasil menjadi benalu paling kuat yang mengusiknya. Satu kalimat pun yang dikatakan guru tak ada yang menempel di otaknya. Mulai dari pagi tadi, jam ini, menit ini, hingga detik ini, hanya janjinya pada Kai-lah yang terngiang di telinganya. Bahkan, untuk memulai waktu istirahat tersayangnya pun Chanyeol harus merelakan pikirannya mengingat janji palsunya pada Kai.

 _"Aku benar-benar tinggal menunggu waktu Kai meninju pipi ini dan bahkan berhenti menganggapku sahabatnya."_ Lalu, Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Walau apa yang ia katakan sebatas di hati itu kemungkinan terjadinya sembilan puluh persen namun Chanyeol benar-benar berharap keajaiban Tuhan membuat sepuluh persen kebalikannya bisa mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Saat pulang nanti, ayo mampir beli komik dulu!"

Chanyeol terkesiap. Sungguh ia tak mendengar utuh kalimat tadi. Ia menoleh pada Kai yang sudah pasang tampang bocah khasnya—yang malah membuat rasa berdosa Chanyeol meningkat. "Boleh. Kapan? Saat pulang sekolah nanti saja, bagaimana?"

Kulit kening Kai langsung kusut. Matanya menyipit meneliti sosok di sampingnya.

"Eh, matamu rusak, Kai? Kenapa melihatku sampai begitu? Memang aku virus?"

"Otak dan kupingmu yang rusak, Chan," balas Kai santai sambil melancarkan satu ketukan di dahi Chanyeol lengkap dengan sentilan di telinga panjang laki-laki itu.

"Yak! Hati-hati kau akan sial setelah melakukan hal ini padaku." Ringisan Chanyeol mengiringi kalimatnya.

Kai bersikap tak acuh. Sangat yakin peringatan Chanyeol tak punya kemungkinan sekecil apa pun untuk terjadi, tapi ia tetap sedikit menjauhkan langkahnya dari Chanyeol. Sikap siaga menghindari kalau-kalau tangan sahabatnya mendarat di kepalanya.

"Sebelum kaubilang, aku sudah bilang duluan, 'saat pulang nanti'. Kau ini benar-benar tak mendengarkanku." Chanyeol langsung menggulung bibirnya. Sadar bahwa dirinya yang salah. Dan tanpa ia ketahui, beberapa langkah di depannya, Kai meluruhkan semua ekspresi sebelumnya. Menggantinya dengan keraguan serta kepalan tangan.

"Kau harus membayar semua rasa sakit hatiku, Chan."

"Eh?" Chanyeol melongo, tapi ia geli melihat senyum licik Kai yang saat ini sudah berbalik menghadapnya. "Sakit hati apa?"

"Kemarin kau mengusirku, tadi kau tak mendengarkanku, sekarang kau pura-pura polos. Kaupikir itu tidak bikin sakit hati?" Sumpah Chanyeol ingin muntah melihat tampang terluka Kai yang dibuat berlebihan.

"Traktir aku tiga komik, Chan."

"Eh?! Kau pikir _Eomma_ -ku bekerja bahkan sampai tak pulang-pulang hanya untuk membelikanmu komik?" Kali ini Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat ingin melancarkan serangannya. Tangannya sudah terangkat namun sebuah suara lembut penuh wibawa yang memanggil nama Chanyeol sukses menyelamatkan Kai.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Kai segera memutar tubuh. Menemukan sosok cantik dengan pakaian formal tengah berjalan dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat menunju mereka.

"Im _Seonsaengnim_ , ada apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Chanyeol bertanya sopan ketika guru cantiknya yang sempat mengajar dirinya di tahun kedua itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bisa kaudatang ke ruang guru?"

Alis tebal Chanyeol menyatu. Begitu pula dengan Kai. Tapi, tidak mungkin ia menolak. "Tentu bisa, _Seonsaengnim_."

"Kalau kau ingin makan dulu, silakan." Sesaat Chanyeol dan Kai saling tukar pandang. Mereka yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu di ruang guru." Bahkan, Chanyeol belum sempat bertanya mengapa dirinya dipanggil, tapi guru Im sudah siap meninggalkannya. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Kai hanya mampu membungkuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Waktu masih diajarkan olehnya saja aku tidak pernah dipanggil ke ruang guru, tapi sekarang aku malah dipanggil. Apa yang mau Im _Seonsaengnim_ bicarakan sebenarnya?" Kai mengangkat bahunya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Kai?" Chanyeol masih penasaran. Matanya yang sedikit berkantung masih memandangi punggung gurunya yang kian kecil.

"Akan kuberi tahu kenapa Im _Seonsaengnim_ memanggilmu kalau aku sudah punya indra keenam. Kau yang dipanggil saja bingung, apalagi aku, Chan!"

Cengiran lebar langsung menghiasa wajah Chanyeol. "Hehe aku pikir tadi pagi kau sudah berubah jadi mutan yang bisa membaca pikiran orang."

"Daripada kau penasaran, aku pun juga jadi lebih penasaran, sebaiknya kau langsung ke ruang guru."

Waktu tetap berjalan selagi Chanyeol menimbang saran Kai. Ia tahu ini berlebihan, tapi Chanyeol harus memikirkannya. Berpikir apa lebih baik mati penasaran atau mati kelaparan meninggalkan jam istirahatnya.

"Ehm... ya sudah, aku langsung ke ruang guru." Putus Chanyeol dengan harapan ia hanya akan bicara sebentar. Jadi, waktu istirahatnya masih tersisa.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan sendiri menuju kantin dengan pikiran penuh. Meski ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol berjanji akan menjauhi Sehun, tapi tidak serta-merta ia jadi tenang. Apalagi rumah mereka benar-benar bersebelahan. Mungkin sama dengan orang lain yang mengenal Sehun, Kai juga tak habis pikir mengapa laki-laki kurus itu menolak disentuh siapa pun.

Beberapa kemungkinan langsung berunculan di kepalanya. Kai menimbang-nimbang. Kalau Sehun memiliki trauma, maka trauma yang seperti apa? Kalau kulitnya sangat sensitif, maka sesensitif apa? Dan kalau ia menderita sakit kulit sehingga akan sangat sakit jika disentuh, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sehun kan memakai baju. Tidak mungkin juga selama ini ia tidak mandi. Hal-hal itu pasti akan membuat Sehun merasa sakit setiap saat. Namun, yang Kai lihat tidak begitu. Semua kemungkinan yang dibuatnya sendiri terasa kurang masuk akal. Jadi, sambil terus berjalan, Kai berusaha mencari kemungkinan lain yang lebih masuk akal.

Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti tepat di belokan koridor dekat kelas Sehun. Telinganya tiba-tiba saja menangkap rumpian gadis-gadis yang menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai merapatkan diri pada dinding. Bersembunyi dari kumpulan siswi itu dan langsung memutuskan untuk jadi penguping.

"Aku kira hari ini Sehun tidak akan masuk."

"Kenapa mengira begitu?"

"Dia kan kemarin sakit. Memang sudah langsung sembuh?"

"Kenapa kau jadi terdengar perhatian padanya?"

"Dia kan duduk di sebelah tempatku. Jelas aku langsung menyadari kalau ia tidak ada."

"Benarkah begitu? Lalu, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Kumpulun gadis itu tertawa riang. Berhasil menggoda salah satu teman mereka. Namun sayangnya, mereka tidak menyadari, di balik dinding yang luput dari penglihatan mereka, ada senior mereka yang diam-diam ikut mendengarkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bohong. Sehun itu punya wajah yang cukup menarik. Aku sedikit menyesal kenapa ia bersikap seaneh itu."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Saat pertama ia datang memperkenalkan diri, kupikir aku bisa mendekatinya, tapi setelah melihat betapa anehnya ia, aku jadi takut."

"Apa Sehun punya kelainan?"

"Eh?"

Suara khas gadis-gadis yang tengah terheran-heran itu terdengar begitu menarik. Setidaknya, itulah menurut si penguping yang kini semakin merapatkan diri pada dinding. Tak ingin walau hanya sekadar bayangannya yang terlihat oleh kelompok perumpi itu.

"Kelainan apa? Semacam sindrom, begitu?"

"Sindrom apa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada sindrom ataupun kelainan seseorang tidak mau disentuh orang lain."

"Mungkin memang ada, tapi kitanya saja yang tidak tahu."

Percakapan tentang dugaan kelainan dan sindrom itu nyatanya membuat Kai yang masih dalam persembunyiannya itu ikut berpikir keras. Menerka benarkah seperti itu keadaannya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Katakan saja. Kenapa harus terlihat ragu begitu?"

"Ehm... entah kenapa, selama ini aku punya keyakinan bahwa Sehun menderita sakit."

Sebuah keyakinan itu sukses mengundang keingintahuan orang-orang yang tergabung dalam percakapan itu. Setiap kening bersih itu berkerut dalam, tetapi yang paling dalam adalahmilik Kai.

"Sakit? Maksudmu penyakit? Penyakit apa?"

"..."

"Jangan terlihat ragu begitu. Ceritalah sampai lengkap atau nantinya malah timbul kesalahpahaman."

"Sehun... kupikir dia... terkena AIDS."

"Ehhhh?"

Buru-buru Kai menutup mulutnya. Sadar suaranya tidak boleh ikut berpadu dalam pekikan gadis-gadis itu. Kakinya terasa lemas, tapi ia tidak membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Kai hanya membiarkan pikirannya saja yang mengingat-ingat perihal penyakit mengerikan itu. Ah... tidak! Tidak! Mengerikan dan memalukan, menurutnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu?"

"Kalian saja bisa berpikir Sehun terkena kelainan atau sindrom. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpikir Sehun terkena penyakit mengerikan itu?"

"..."

"Teman _Oppa_ -ku ada yang dikucilkan karena terkena penyakit itu. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya. Semua orang takut tertular. Orangtuanya bahkan selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Bisa saja Sehun seperti itu, kan? Hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia sadar tak ingin orang lain tertular. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih menjauhkan diri dan menolak disentuh orang lain."

"Benar. Kau benar. Itu semua masuk akal. Benar-benar masuk akal."

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa..."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kita tidak tahu seperti apa Sehun dan kehidupannya. Di sini tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun."

"Aku juga tidak mau munafik. Kubilang Sehun itu tampan. Sangat tampan malah, tapi kalau punya penyakit semengerikan itu, siapa juga yang mau dengannya. Untunglah dia sadar dan menjauhkan diri dari orang lain."

"Kalau semua itu benar..."

Kalimat itu sengaja dibuat menggantung, seolah sengaja pula membuat debaran jantung itu menggencar. Kai tidak tahu sejak kapan keringat dingin mulai lolos dari lubang pori-porinya. Satu hal yang pasti, firasat buruk telah tiba di depan pintu hatinya. Sudah mengetuk-ngetuk berulang kali, tapi Kai masih membiarkan mereka di luar. Enggan menerima karena ia tahu akan menjurus ke mana kalimat itu.

"Apa? Kalau semua itu benar lalu kenapa?"

Yak! Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi juga menjerit dalam hati Kai terwakili sudah. Bagus!

"Kalau semua itu benar, lalu dua _Sunbae_ yang kemarin membantu Sehun... mungkinkah mereka tertular?"

Lemas. Kai merasa tulang kakinya baru saja melebur.

"Tidak. Aku yakin tidak semudah itu untuk tertular."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Sunbae itu untuk menolong Sehun."

"Dia hanya menggendong Sehun sampai ruang kesehatan."

"Lalu? Kau yakin itu saja?"

"..."

"Kau tidak tahu, kan? Tidak ada yang tahu, kan?"

"Di antara kita dan yang lainnya tidak ada yang tahu ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya. Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang _Sunbae_ itu lakukan untuk menolong selain menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada hal yang tidak disadari yang bisa membuat _Sunbae_ itu ikut tertular. Iya, kan?

.

.

.

 _"Kudengar kemarin kau membantu murid kelasku yang pingsan."_

 _"Ehmm.. maksud_ Seonsaengnim _adalah Sehun?"_

" _Ya, Song Sehun."_

" _Hanya sedikit bantuan. Kemarin aku pas sekali sedang melewati kelasnya dan melihat kejadian itu. Kebetulan juga Sehun tetanggaku dan aku mengenal_ Appa _-nya."_

 _"Oh, benarkah? Kau tetangga Sehun? Kau kenal baik dengan_ Appa _-nya?"_

 _"Ya. Aku kenal baik dengan_ Appa _-nya. Maaf,_ Seonsaengnim _,_ _tapi_ _sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan tentang Sehun denganku?"_

 _"Bertahun-tahun aku mengajar. Banyak kasus di kelas yang pernah kutemui. Murid dengan catatan buruk pun pernah kutangani, tapi tidak ada yang sesulit Sehun."_

 _"Maaf_ , _tapi_ _aku_ _benar-benar_ _tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba_ Seonsaengnim _bicara begini padaku."_

 _"Intinya, kau harus membantuku_ _."_

 _"Membantu?_ _Maksud_ Seonsaengnim _apa?"_

 _"_ _Tolong bantu aku._ _Bantu aku mengetahui masalah Sehun."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol merenung sebentar sambil bersandar pada dinding. Pertama, ia tak pernah menyangka alasan Guru Im memanggilnya justru karena satu nama, Song Sehun. Kedua, satu pertanyaan tiba-tiba saja muncul dan ia bingung untuk menjawab. Pertanyaan tentang dirinya yang tahu-tahu harus terlibat dalam hidup junior dinginnya yang seorang piatu.

Kalau dipikir, memang Sehun siapa? Rasanya tidak ada ikatan darah di antara mereka. Lalu, kenapa Chanyeol harus sibuk mengorek sesuatu yang bukan urusannya?

Cukup lama Chanyeol memikirkan itu. Sampai akhirnya suatu kilas balik memenuhi kepalanya . Mulai dari hari pertama ketika ia bertemu Sehun hingga saat kemarin ia menunggui bocah itu saat sakit. Chanyeol terus mecari tahu namun lambat-laun ia menyadari satu hal. Ia terlibat karena ia yang ingin, karena ia yang sebenarnya penasaran, dan karena dirinya sendiri yang menjebloskan diri dalam hidup Sehun. Sebab, jika dirinya memang tak ingin, ia pasti sudah mundur sejak awal karena ia bisa melakukan itu. Ia mungkin tetap akan membawa Sehun pulang, tapi ia tak akan sibuk penasaran tentang suara aneh yang ternyata hanya kardus jatuh. Pikirannya juga tak akan penuh menebak-nebak mengapa Sehun menangis dan mengapa bocah itu amat keras kepala tak mau disentuh. Jadi, semua berjalan seperti ini karena dirinya sendiri.

Setelah puas mencari jawaban, Chanyeol melirik jam tangan hitamnya. Waktu istirahat masih cukup untuk pergi ke kantin dan makan, tapi entah kenapa seluruh nafsu makanya menguap. Ia merogoh kantung celana seragamnya untuk menemukan poselnya. Sepertinya, untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tidak ingin ke kantin. Ia akan mengirim pesan pada Kai agar tidak usah menunggunya di sana. Namun, baru hendak membuka tombol kunci, satu pesan masuk justru datang dari Kai.

"Eh, kenapa malah ia duluan yang mengirimiku pesan?" Chanyeol bertanya sendiri. Ia sedikit merapat pada dinding koridor yang memang agak sepi.

 _Chan, aku_ _akan ke kalas_ _. Jangan mencariku di_ _kantin_ _hehee_

"Ish, semakin hari ia semakin tidak setia kawan. Belum apa-apa sudah meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa jadi pas begini? Aku tidak mau ke kantin dan dia sudah pergi duluan." Tak sampai sedetik Chanyeol langsung menyadari betapa salah besar kata-katanya. Bisa-bisanya ia bilang Kai tidak setia kawan, sementara dirinya sendirilah yang sudah berjanji palsu

Chanyeol yakin, setelah ini hidupnya akan seperti pembunuh bayaran. Penuh rasa tidak tenang. Ia sudah membuat janji pada dua orang, tapi parahnya adalah dua janji itu bertolak belakang. Kai memintanya menjauhi Sehun, sementara Guru Im justru memohon bantuannya mengorek masalah Sehun. Chanyeol semakin uring-uringan. Rasanya ada banyak malaikat di belakangnya yang tengah sibuk menuliskan dosa-dosanya.

"Chanyeol _Sunbae_ , tunggu sebentar." Chanyeol yang sudah ambil langkah refleks berhenti, tapi ia belum menoleh ke belakang. Beberapa saat ia mencoba mengingat siapa pemilik suara bernada sedatar itu. Dan, ketika satu nama melintasi otaknya, bulu tengkuk Chanyeol justru meremang.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh. Benar, kan! Sesuai tebakannya, _namja_ itu yang memanggilnya.

"Oi, Sehun." Sehun berhenti di depan Chanyeol, tapi tak acuh saat seniornya itu balik menyebut namanya.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sedikit menyesal mengapa di saat seperti ini Sehun justru muncul. Ada satu-dua hal yang ingin ia tanyakan tentang kejadian kemarin. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga takut Kai memergokinya sedang berdekatan bahkan berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Hari ini kaumasuk? Memang sudah sehat?" Chanyeol berusaha santai, tapi matanya melihat was-was ke sekeliling. Takut tiba-tiba ada Kai yang melihatnya.

"Aku sehat, _Sunbae_."

"Yah, tapi menurutku walaupun kau sudah merasa sehat, tetap lebih baik istirahat dulu di rumah. Kemarin kaupingsan lama sekali."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang terima kasih kau telah membantuku kemarin." Meski yang diucapkannya adalah rasa terima kasih, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak merasakan kehangatan Sehun.

"Sama-sama. Selain kau _hoobae_ -ku, kita kan juga bertetangga."

"Tapi, lain kali kau tidak usah membantuku lagi, _Sunbae_ ," ujar Sehun dengan tampang lempengnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ekspresinya yang seperti itu adalah hal yang membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali mencekiknya. "Kautahu kan, _Sunbae_ , aku tidak suka disentuh orang lain," imbuhnya.

 _"Bocah sinting!"_ umpat Chanyeol dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sumpahnya kemarin saat membawa Sehun pulang dalam keadaan pingsan. Kemarin ia bersumpah akan merobek mulut bocah itu kalau masih berani bilang _aku tidak suka disentuh orang lain_. Tapi sayangnya, percakapannya dengan Guru Im tadi bagaikan garis kuning yang menahannya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau harus tahu, aku benar-benar sedang minta tolong padamu, _Sunbae_. Aku tidak suka dan tidak ingin disentuh orang lain. Tolong mengerti itu, _Sunbae_."

Chanyeol tertegun, tapi ia tahu ada sesuatu yang baru saja menyentil hatinya. Kali ini ia yakin tidak sedang melihat sosok Sehun yang sok kuat, melainkan sisi lemah _namja_ itu yang sedang berusaha ditutupi.

 _"Dari matanya aku tahu Sehun kesepian. Aku bisa merasakan anak itu sebenarnya ingin bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Sehun seakan menahan keinginannya."_

Kata-kata Guru Im tadi tiba-tiba saja terulang dalam ingatannya. Justru membuat ia merinding sekaligus mengiba.

"Sehun," sebut Chanyeol sambil menatap lekat mata Sehun. Ia tak peduli meski aura dingin remaja itu bisa membekukannya. Tak masalah juga kalau ada kata-kata tajam Sehun yang keluar untuknya.

Terdengar napas pelan Sehun yang begitu tenang. Walau matanya masih amat sayu, tapi Sehun tak takut untuk balas melihat seniornya itu. "Aku percaya, setiap orang memiliki ruang pribadi yang tidak ingin orang lain mengusiknya. Begitu juga kau dan aku."

Getar dalam hati Chanyeol tak bisa dipungkiri. Ia sadar Sehun tidak sedang bersyair apalagi bernyanyi lagu sedih, tapi entah kenapa tiap katanya yang keluar membuat sekujur tubuh Chanyeol gemetar.

Alih-alih menjauhkan pandangannya dari Sehun, Chanyeol malah semakin berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam manik gelap itu. Seolah dirinya telah siap seutuhnya menyusuri palung suram hidup Sehun.

 _"Aku tahu aku bukan guru yang baik_ _dalam masalah ini_ _, tapi aku benar-benar berharap kaubisa membantuku. Teman-teman Sehun menjauhinya, aku_ _dan pengajar lain_ _pun sulit mengajaknya bicara_ _. Sepertinya_ _hanya kau yang bisa melewati batas-batas yang Sehun buat."_

 _"Aku seorang_ _pengajar_ _sekaligus seorang_ Eomma _. Aku tidak bisa melihat ada seorang anak yang hidup dalam situasi sulit seperti Sehun. Sehun adalah remaja biasa. Ia butuh bergaul."_

 _"Meski kau masih muda dan masih berstatus pelajar, tapi kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku_ _sebagai seorang guru sekaligus orangtua._ _"_

 _"Aku akan tetap berusaha mendekati dan mengajak Sehun bicara, tapi aku ingin kau juga berjanji akan membantuku."_

Chanyeol mengingat jelas semuanya. Tak ada satu bagian pun yang bisa ia lupakan. Bahkan, ia ingat betul bagaimana mata indah Guru Im berkaca-kaca sambil menatapnya. Semua itu membuat dirinya semakin sadar mulai hari ini ia hidup tidak hanya untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ada kehidupan Sehun yang akan berusaha ia masuki juga.

"Chanyeol _Sunbae_ , walaupun kau _Sunbae_ sekaligus tetanggaku, dan sekalipun kau dekat dengan _Appa_ -ku, tapi tidak denganku. Kau melanggar ruang pribadiku. Aku berhak memintamu berhenti melakukannya. Saat ini aku tidak hanya sedang meminta padamu, tapi aku juga sedang memohon padamu. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Kalau ini adegan drama, Chanyeol akan meminta pada sutradara untuk mengganti adegannya menjadi lebih ceria. Kalau dirinya seorang tokoh utama yang kekasihnya sedang memohon agar dirinya pergi saja, Chanyeol juga akan meminta agar sang penulis skenario membuat kekasihnya berhenti melakukan hal tersebut. Dan kalau saja dirinya menjadi makhluk yang paling disayang Tuhan, Chanyeol akan berani meminta agar garis hidup Sehun diluruskan saja. Tidak usah sampai rumit begini.

"Song Sehun, tolong kaudengar aku." Gerak tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memegang pundak Sehun berhenti di udara. Tak lama kemudian jatuh lemas di sisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Ia teringat akan batas yang Sehun buat. Untuk hari ini ia tak akan menerobos batas itu, tapi ia tahu ini tidak berlaku untuk hari-hari kemudian.

"Dengar, Sehun! Kau har-" Dan kalimat itu pun harus rela terpotong karena penglihatan Chanyeol sendiri. Jantungnya mendadak terkena serangan. Entah serangan apa, yang jelas detakannya sangat cepat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori tangannya.

 _"Mati kau, Chan! Di sana ada Kai."_

.

.

.

Ketakutan baru saja memakan habis keberanian sekaligus keyakinan Kai. Selama ini ia hanya terlalu sibuk mengingat bahwa tidak ada yang tahu ada apa dengan Sehun sebenarnya, sementara itu ia justru melupakan mengenai kemungkinan apa saja yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan pada Sehun—maksudnya pertolongan apa saja. Kai yakin, banyak hal yang ia lewatkan, tapi sekuat mungkin ia menggusur semua pikiran buruk itu.

Ia berjalan meski tak benar-benar memerhatikan langkahnya. Upaya penggusurannya kalah tenaga karena pikiran buruk yang datang terlalu banyak. Pada akhirnya, Kai harus merelakan jantungnya berdetak cepat karena ketakutan. Ia tahu, apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu hanyalah sebuah selentingan. Hanya saja, selentingan itu begitu tangguh untuk menguasai dirinya. Dan hal yang dibicarakan beberapa siswi itu sialnya memiliki kemungkinan sangat besar untuk terjadi.

Chanyeol.

Sahabatnya.

Kawan terbaiknya.

Saudaranya.

Kai benar-benar tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan bila hal buruk menimpa Chanyeol. Ini pasti bayangan terburuk yang pernah ia miliki tentang Chanyeol. Jadi, mulai sekarang Kai tak putus berdoa agar hal itu memang benar hanya menjadi sekadar bayangan, bukan kenyataan.

"Hei, Kai!"

Kai nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan sedikit ekspresi tegang yang sulit disembunyikan, Kai menoleh ke belakang. Melihat seseorang yang baru saja menubruknya dari belakang—walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa orang itu dari suaranya.

"Eh, wajahmu kenapa?"

Kai bergeming beberapa saat. Sebisa mungkin ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih santai. "Kenapa dengan wajahku? Semakin tampan? Itu kan memang mutlak terjadi padaku."

Bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Kai suara erangan ingin muntah dari sahabatnya. Sontak ia pasang tampang pembunuh—setidaknya ini juga bisa sedikit menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Kau justru terlihat seperti habis melihat musuh Ultraman hidup kembali."

"Aku kaget, bodoh! Kau kira dipanggil tiba-tiba, lalu ditubruk dari belakang tidak cukup membuatku kaget, huh?" Chanyeol hanya merengut. Tak ada keinginan untuk melancarkan serangan balasan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang memberatkan pundaknya sehingga rasanya ia kurang bersemangat.

"Eh, kau sudah selesai bertemu Im _Seonsaengnim_?" Suara Kai yang khas bertanya tiba-tiba.

Mendadak sepasang tangan mencekik tenggorokan Chanyeol. Kali ini gantian ia yang gelisah. "Kau lihat aku sudah berdiri di depan, pastinya aku sudah selesai bertemu dengan Im _Seonsaengnim_ , kan?"

"Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya?"

Deg

Sungguh, sejak keluar dari ruang guru pun Chanyeol sudah yakin Kai akan bertanya seperti ini, tapi bodohnya, Chanyeol tidak buru-buru mencari alasan mengapa Guru Im memanggilnya. Jujur tentu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat saat ini, meski di ajaran manapun menganjurkan agar umatnya selalu jujur.

"Im _Seonsaengnim_ hanya sedikit meminta bantuanku."

"Bantuan apa?"

Setetes keringat meluncur dari pelipis kanan Chanyeol. Rasanya keringat itu mengandung suhu dingin di bawah nol derajat hingga sekejap saja mampu membekukan otaknya.

"Im _Seonsaengnim_... dia hanya meminta bantuanku untuk membawakan beberapa buku ke perpustakaan."

 _"Bagus, Chan! Alasanmu benar-benar brilian, sampai-sampai sangat diragukan apa bisa dipercaya oleh Kai atau tidak."_ Chanyeol merutuk sendiri dalam hati. Namun,ia mencoba bertahan menatap Kai. Ia takut, jika dirinya menunduk, justru membuat Kai makin bertanya-tanya. Ia ingin terlihat berani, tapi lebih tepatnya ingin terlihat meyakinkan.

"Kenapa hanya kau? Kenapa aku tidak? Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja?"

Rasa-rasanya, kalau otaknya tak mencair juga dan menemukan jawaban bohong paling masuk akal, sengaja menenggelamkan diri di sungai Han adalah pilihan yang perlu Chanyeol coba.

"Yak! Mana aku tahu. Harusnya kau tanyakan itu pada Im _Seonsaengnim_ , bukan padaku."

Kai tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Namun, manik matanya yang jernih segera menyelidik sahabatnya yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Hatinya mendadak sedih dan kecewa karena Kai teringat obrolan gadis-gadis teman sekelas Sehun tadi. Obrolan itu tak hanya tentang Sehun, tapi juga tentang Chanyeol. Terlebih, ada satu hal dari apa yang ia dengar tadi yang secara tak sengaja memberi tahu Kai bahwa Chanyeol baru saja berbohong.

.

.

.

 _Meski percakapan itu sudah cukup membuat Kai hampir kehilangan na_ _p_ _as, tapi_ toh _ia tetap bertahan untuk lanjut mencuri dengar. Tidak boleh ada satu pun yang terlewatkan. Walau sakit, tapi ia memerlukan banyak kemungkinan agar alasannya semakin jelas untuk meminta Chanyeol menjauhi Song Sehun._

 _"Tapi_ _,_ _menurut kalian, untuk apa Im_ Seonsaengnim _diam-diam_ _menanyakan tentang_ Sunbae _yang menolong Sehun kemarin?"_

 _Alis hitam tebal Kai langsung terpaut. Mendengar siswi itu menyebut_ _Guru Im_ _membuat dirinya bereaksi cepat. Dengan sendirinya Kai membuat simpulan, mengenai pemanggilan Chanyeol oleh_ _Guru_ _Im_ _._

 _"Pasti Im_ Seonsaengnim _ingin menanyakan tentang Sehun. Itu kan wajar dilakukan seorang wali kelas."_

 _"Mungkin juga Im_ Seonsaengnim _terlalu kaget mendengar berita kemarin."_

 _"Aku pikir, kalau saja kejadian kemarin bukan di saat jam sekolah sudah usai dan di antara kita ada yang berani melapor pada_ Seonsaengnim _, aku yakin Im_ Seonsaengnim _juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan_ Sunbae _itu."_

 _"Tadi kau bilang siapa nama_ Sunbae _itu?"_

 _"Chanyeol_ Sunbae _."_

 _"Ah, iya. Padahal namanya mudah diingat, ya. Untung kautahu namanya. Jadi, bisa memberitahu Im_ Seonsaengnim _. Kalau saja kau tidak tahu, kasihan Im_ Seonsaengnim _akan lebih kesulitan nantinya."_

 _"_ _Kebetulan aku melihat_ badge _namanya kemarin."_

 _"_ _Kau melihat dan sengaja mengingatnya karena kau menyukainya. Begitu? Hahaha…"_

 _"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol_ Sunbae _. Ia terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Kalau kemungkinan Sehun terkena penyakit mengerikan itu adalah kebenaran, Chanyeol_ Sunbae _bisa saja tertular."_

 _"Ah, itu mengerikan sekali. Mereka berdua bisa dikucilkan seperti teman_ Oppa _-ku."_

 _Kai geram. Sangat geram. Akan tetapi, sejujurnya ia bingung_ _harus_ _merasa marah terhadap siapa. Siswi-siswi itu? Dirinya sendiri? Sahabatnya, Chanyeol? Atau... Song Sehun?_

 _Ah, iya! Sehun._

 _Song Sehun._

 _Ya, Song Sehun._

 _Orang itulah_ _kandidat terkuat yang akan menjadi sasaran tengah_ _kemarahan_ _Kai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter**_ **4 ini sedikit lebih panjang dari** _ **chapter-chapter**_ **sebelumnya. Alurnya pun maju-mundur dan saling sambung. Semoga masih mudah dimengerti, tapi kalau bingung, bisa ditanya lewat kolom review atau PM hehe.**

 **Buat yang menebak-nebak sosok Kai, mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa menjelaskan gimana sosok Kai itu. Gimana sikap dan sifat dia ke sahabatnya, Chanyeol.**

 **Maaf, bagian Sehun masih sangat sedikit. Tapi, entah di** _ **chapter**_ **keberapa, pasti akan ada bagian yang** _ **full**_ **Sehun. Janji ^^b**

 **Kolom Review terbuka lebar buat kritik, saran, dan apa pun yang mau kamu bilang tentang Something Curious** _ **chapter**_ **4 ini.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi** _ **review**_ **,** _ **favorite**_ **, dan** _ **follow**_ **. Makasih banget.**

 **Oiya, apa ada di antara kalian yang akan nonton The EXO'luxion tanggal 27 Februari nanti?**

 **Cheer^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Mohon maaf karena ini bukan bagian dari _update chapter_. Tapi, aku minta tolong banget supaya postingan kali ini tetep dibaca. Pastinya aku posting ini dengan suatu alasan. Jadi, tolong banget buat dibaca dari awal sampai akhir ya.

Pertama, mau bilang super makasih buat Khe-Ai Dyanka untuk _review_ -nya yang sangat membangun. Berkat _review_ -nya juga aku akhirnya posting ini.

Jujur, sebenernya aku pun tau kalau AIDS nggak tertular lewat sentuhan biasa (seperti yang Khe-Ai Dyanka bilang). Sebelum mantep buat _publish_ _Something Curious_ di ffn, aku juga udah lumayan banyak denger dan baca tentang AIDS. Tapi, berdasarkan dari apa yang aku baca, lihat (film), dan denger ternyata masih banyak perilaku orang yang salah kaprah tentang penularan penyakit ini. Karena sifat takut tertular (pasti), ditambah salah kaprah yang udah banyak menyebar sehingga timbul sikap waspada yang tinggi di masyarakat terhadap ODA (orang dengan AIDS). Akibatnya, masih ada aja penderitanya yang merasa jauh dari orang-orang di sekitar.

Dan sebenernya, anggapan seperti itu yang mau aku angkat dalam percakapan di antara gadis-gadis temen sekelas Sehun dan juga Kai. Kai yang pada dasarnya emang karakternya aku buat protektif (bener kata hanhyewon357) terhadap orang-orang yang dia sayang (dalam _Something Curious_ ini, Chanyeol sebagai sahabat adalah orang yang paling ingn dia jaga) jadi makin kalut dan gampang kemakan omongan orang tentang Sehun yang nggak tau bener-salahnya. Makanya juga di judul chapter 4 kemarin aku kasih judul, "… The Grapevine" hehee.

Jadi, mohon maaf karena kelalaianku. Mohon maaf kalau apa yang mau aku sampaikan ternyata nggak bisa sampai ke pembaca dengan baik karena cara peulisanku sendiri. Mohon maaf juga karena masih banyak kurang di sana-sini. Baik dari segi karakter tokoh, alur, maupun pesannya. Tapi, semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu dan masih ada yang mau baca sampai akhir.

Oiya, satu lagi. Aku baru sadar, harusnya di _chapter_ kemarin aku kasih _note_ ya. Bilang kalau apa yang aku tulis untuk _Something Curious_ ini terinspirasi dari banyak hal. Termasuk artikel, film, kisah nyata, dan novel lain yang mengangkat tentang AIDS. Jadi, seandainya ada yang kerabatnya yang termasuk ODA ataupun ODA itu sendiri ada yang tersinggung dan nggak nyaman dengan apa yang aku tulis di sini, aku mohon maaf ya. Sekali lagi, ini cuma fiksi. Apa yang ditulis dalam fiksi jangan dijadikan sebuah fakta mujarab untuk dikaitin ke segala hal dalam kehidupan (kata dosen penulisanku sih begitu hahahaa). Mohon diambil yang baiknya dan dibuang jauh-jauh banget yang jeleknnya. Okay?

Makasih ya semua. Buat yang udah baca dari _chapter_ 1 sampe _chapter_ 4 kemarin. Terutama Khe-Ai Dyanka yang udah baik banget kasih masukan. Jangan bosen untuk kasih masukannya lagi ya. Dan seperti biasa, kolom _review_ -nya masih terbuka lebar untuk yang mau kasih kritik, masukan, dan apa pun yang mau disampaikan buat _Something Curious_. ^^ *bow


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** : Something Curious

 **Author** : dns

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 **Warning** : OOC, Typos

.

.

.

 **Trouble of Something Forgotten**

.

.

.

 **Previous Chapter**

 _"Aku benar-benar tinggal menunggu waktu Kai meninju pipi ini dan bahkan berhenti menganggapku sahabatnya."_

…

"Chanyeol _Sunbae_ , walaupun kau _Sunbae_ sekaligus tetanggaku, dan sekalipun kau dekat dengan _Appa_ -ku, tapi tidak denganku. Kau melanggar ruang pribadiku. Aku berhak memintamu berhenti melakukannya. Saat ini aku tidak hanya sedang meminta padamu, tapi aku juga sedang memohon padamu. Kuharap kau mengerti."

…

"Song Sehun, tolong kaudengar aku." …

…

 _"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol_ Sunbae _. Ia terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Kalau kemungkinan Sehun terkena penyakit mengerikan itu adalah kebenaran, Chanyeol_ Sunbae _bisa saja tertular."_

 _"Ah, itu mengerikan sekali. Mereka berdua bisa dikucilkan seperti teman_ Oppa _-ku."_

.

.

.

 **None of the casts are mine.**

 **The plot and idea belong to me.**

.

.

.

Chanyeol memang menikmati waktu saat melihat-lihat komik yang terpajang rapi di rak toko buku Namun, tidak sepenuhnya menikmati. Matanya memang berbinar terang saat melihat keluaran terbaru seri komik dambaannya dan Kai. Akan tetapi, ia diam saat perasaan ganjil itu menguasai hatinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan.

Chanyeol sudah berusaha mengingat tentang apa yang ia lupakan. Namun, hasilnya nol besar. Bahkan, setelah ia berpisah dengan Kai pun Chanyeol masih belum dapat mengingatnya. Pemuda dengan tinggi super itu menggaruk pipinya—kebiasaan ketika ia dilanda kebingungan. Chanyeol mengakui daya ingatnya memang buruk, tapi tidak menyangka ternyata seburuk ini.

"Aku harus mandi dan makan ramyun dulu baru bisa mengingatnya," ujarnya sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga flat. Ia berharap, semoga segarnya air dan nikmatnya semangkuk ramyun panas dapat mengiringi sebuah pencerahan.

"Chanyeol- _a_ ," sebuah suara ditangkap indra pendengaran Chanyeol. Langit gelap dan pencahayaan yang tak seberapa di bangunan flat membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di ujung tangga. Ia akan terjungkal kalau saja gerak refleksnya untuk berpegangan pada besi tangga sama buruk dengan ingatannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf mengagetkanmu." Walau wajahnya masih menggambarkan keterkejutan, tapi Chanyeol memberi isyarat ia baik-baik saja. Jari-jarinya yang panjang tanpa segan menerima uluran tangan Nenek Kim—tetangga sekaligus orang yang memanggilnya—yang berusaha membantunya.

"Apa yang Nenek Kim lakukan malam-malam begini, di ujung tangga seperti ini?"

Nenek Kim bergeming, membuat Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan dengan volume lebih keras karena pemuda itu baru ingat tetangganya ini memiliki masalah dengan pendengaran.

"Apa ada sesuatu di kamar Nenek? Kenapa malam-malam begini masih di luar?"

Kulit dahi Chanyeol mulai berkerut. Dipandangnya terus wanita tua yang hanya tinggal sendirian itu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendapat tanggapan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Nenek Kim tampak ragu dan Chanyeol yang penasaran tidak mungkin menolak. Dengan tanda tanya yang menumpuk, ia segera menuntun Nenek Kim menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sampai Nenek Kim sengaja menungguku?" tanya Chanyeol setelah memberikan secangkir teh hangat kepada orang tua di hadapannya.

Sejenak, nenek bermarga Kim itu tampak ragu untuk membuka mulut. "Kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun, kan? Aku melihatmu dan Sehun memakai seragam yang sama."

Chanyeol kebingungan namun ia yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang penting. "Iya, kami satu sekolah. Sehun adalah _hoobae_ -ku."

"Apa Sehun terjatuh saat di sekolah?" Chanyeol semakin dibuat bingung. Ia menggaruk pipinya agak keras seraya menatap dalam-dalam mata lelah Nenek Kim. Berharap menemukan sendiri kejelasan itu karena ia yakin orang yang tengah duduk di hadapannya ini masih akan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan membingungkan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Sehun?" Nenek Kim tak menjawab. Ia justru balik menatap pemuda berseragam sekolah di hadapannya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti arti tatapan itu pun akhirnya mengalah. "Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan Sehun saat di sekolah. Lagi pula, dia baru dua hari masuk sekolah." Tapi Chanyeol berbohong. Ia perlu tahu terlebih dahulu alasan Nenek Kim tiba-tiba menanyakan Sehun. "Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Tadi sore aku melihat kaki anak itu terluka. Dia hanya diam dan langsung pergi saat aku bertanya. Jujur saja, aku khawatir. Dia tidak bergaul dengan lingkungan di sini. Aku melihat _Appa_ -nya juga sibuk bekerja. Aku takut ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak atau bergaul dengan orang yang tidak baik."

Chanyeol hanya diam mendengarkan, tetapi ia cukup terkejut mendengar berita itu.

" _Setelah pingsan, sekarang kakimu yang terluka. Kau itu kenapa, sih?"_ Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati, sedangkan jemari Nenek Kim kian kuat melingkari dinding gelas. Ia tidak mau repot berpikir mengapa Nenek Kim bisa sekhawatir itu pada Sehun yang bahkan belum genap tujuh puluh dua jam menjadi tetangga mereka. Karena pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu khawatir pada Sehun ketika bocah itu pingsan di kelas kemarin.

"Aku bertanya padamu karena aku pikir kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun. Jadi, mungkin kautahu banyak tentangnya."

"Kita sama saja, Nenek Kim." Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, tapi itu ironi.

"Chanyeol- _a_ , maaf sudah mengagetkanmu di tangga tadi dan mengganggumu malam-malam. Tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu, tapi kau belum datang. Jadi, aku menunggumu di tangga."

"Aku mengerti. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Tapi lain kali, Nenek tidak perlu menunggu di tangga. Di luar kan dingin. "

"Kalau tidak menunggumu di sana, aku tidak tahu kau sudah di rumah atau belum. Saat melihat Sehun tadi, aku langsung teringat cucuku. Aku jadi khawatir dan langsung berpikir untuk bertanya padamu." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, mengikuti Nenek Kim yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak dari kursi.

Meski dekat, hanya terpisah ruang persegi yang ditempati Sehun dan ayahnya, Chanyeol tetap ingin mengantar Nenek Kim pulang.

"Selamat istirahat, Nenek Kim," ujar Chanyeol ketika nenek berbalut _sweater_ hijau lusuh itu sudah memutar kunci.

Nenek Kim tersenyum sebelum ia menahan langkah untuk masuk ke kemar flatnya. "Kalau kau bertemu Sehun, bisa kautanyakan tentang luka di kakinya?"

"Tentu. Sekarang Nenek istirahat saja. Jangan mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Aku akan bicara pada Sehun." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Akan tetapi, suara Nenek Kim mencegah langkahnya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin Nenek katakan?" Senyum lembut terukir di bibir Chanyeol yang bebas rokok.

"Hmm... sebelumnya, aku sempat melihat Sehun bersama seorang gadis."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Kabar barusan jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada kabar negara api menyerang.

Seorang gadis?

Bersama seorang gadis?

Yang benar saja! Chanyeol sangsi mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Sehun bersama seorang gadis kalau ia saja bersikap aneh dan menolak orang-orang di sekitarnya.

" _Dan sekarang seorang gadis?! Selamat, Song Sehun! Kau berhasil membuatku sinting!"_

"Nenek Kim yakin melihat Sehun dengan seorang gadis?"

"Aku melihatnya. Mereka bersama di taman."

"Wuh, di taman?" Sahabat Kai itu makin tak habis pikir. Namun, sejurus kemudian...

" _Aigoo_! Taman?!"

.

.

.

 _"Song Sehun, dengar aku! Percakapan kita belum selesai. Aku harus bicara denganmu dan kau harus mendengarkanku."_

 _"Memang kau itu siapa,_ Sunbae _? Kenapa kauterdengar memiliki kuasa penuh atas hidupku?" Chanyeol berdecak keras. Posisinya sedang terhimpit dan dirinya tidak tahan dengan keringat dingin yang kian membanjiri tubuhnya._

 _"Kau hanya tidak mau disentuh orang lain, kan? Bukan berarti kau tidak mau bicara dengan orang lain juga, kan?" Listrik, api, dan kilat lainnya tampak memancar baik dari mata maupun tubuh Chanyeol. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mencengkram pundak Sehun, meyakinkan anak itu bahwa mereka memang harus bicara._

 _Bergantian Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan melihat Kai yang masih berjalan pelan di ujung koridor sana. Ia harus cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari Sehun sebelum Kai melihat mereka sedang bersama._

 _"Sepulang sekolah nanti tunggu aku di taman dekat persimpangan jalan. Taman terdekat dari flat. Kalau kau tidak data_ _ng_ _maka aku yang akan datang ke_ _tempat_ _mu_ _._ _" Sehun diam, tak bereaksi apa pun_ _sehingga m_ _embuat Chanyeol_ _nyaris_ _putus asa._

 _"Kumohon," pinta Chanyeol dengan mengerahkan seluruh mimik melasnya. Masa bodoh, mau Sehun melihatnya seperti anak anjing yang disiram atau anak kucing yang dilempari panci, yang penting Song Sehun itu mau menemuinya di taman nanti._ _Intinya, mereka harus bicara._

 _Setelah itu, Chanyeol benar-benar pergi. Ia berlari tanpa melihat lagi pada Sehun yang sebenarnya masih terus memerhatikannya_ _. Berlari menuju Kai beberapa meter di seberang sana—yang Chanyeol harap tidak mendapati dirinya berbicara dengan Sehun._

.

.

.

"Sehun! Kau di dalam, kan?" panggil Chanyeol sambil tetap menjaga volume suaranya. Ia tak akan buang tenaga untuk memanggil Tuan Song. Mengingat percakapannya dengan Tuan Song kemarin, Chanyeol yakin jam segini laki-laki itu pasti sedang bekerja.

"Sehun, ini aku, Chanyeol. Bisa kau membuka pintunya untukku?"

...

"Sehun! Sehun!" Sejujurnya, Chanyeol juga tak tahu apa Sehun ada di dalam atau tidak, tapi hatinya sejak tadi meyakinkan kalau anak itu ada di dalam.

...

"Song Sehun!"

...

Berbagai nada dan intonasi sudah Chanyeol gunakan, meski suaranya tetap ia jaga sepelan mungkin agar tak terlalu mengganggu tetangganya yang lain. Namun sayang, usahanya masih nihil.

" _Tadi Im Seonsaengnim, sekarang Nenek Kim. Song Sehun, kau benar-benar sialan. Bisa-bisanya kau tidak bersyukur. Orang yang mengenalmu saja mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kau justru menjaga jarak dari semua orang,"_ gerutu Chanyeol sebatas di hati untuk sesaat. Ia lelah memanggil-manggil Sehun terus. Ingin sekali rasanya mengutuk makhluk satu itu karena meninggalkan kebingungan di kepalanya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol jauh lebih ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa tak acuh saja pada urusan Sehun.

Chanyeol membuka lagi mulutnya. Siap memanggil dengan suara sedikit lebih kencang. "Oi, Sehun! Kau-"

"Chanyeol!"

Panggilan Chanyeol terputus dan ia tersentak mendapati suara familiar itu menyerukan namanya. Tanpa disadari, hati pemuda itu sudah berteriak _"Jangan! Jangan dia! Jangan!"_.

Bersama dengan keberanian yang menciut, Chanyeol memutar seluruh tubuhnya, melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lorong dengan tatapan paling tak mengenakan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ka-Kai?" lirih Chanyeol yang tampaknya justru memperkeruh suasana malam.

Chanyeol menelan liurnya yang terasa seperti koral. Sorot matanya begitu tegang tatkala sosok yang ia yakini seribu persen adalah sahabatnya, kini hanya meninggalkan satu langkah di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pelan. Chanyeol tak meragukan betapa pelan Kai bertanya, tapi Chanyeol serasa baru saja ditusuk anak panah Katniss Everdeen.

"A-ak-ku.. Ak-ku.. hanya.. hmm… hanya ingin meminta nasi pada Sehun. Aku merasa lapar. Kautahu sendiri kan, kalau _Eomma_ -ku sed-"

"Berapa lama kita bersama?"

Chanyeol tertegun.

"Berapa lama aku sudah mengenalmu? Berapa lama kau sudah mengenalku? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun?" Tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari situasi ini. Kai terlanjur kecewa, tampak jelas dari tajamnya tatapan lelaki itu.

"Kai, aku-"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong dan kautahu aku tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi dikhianati, tapi kau malah melakukannya."

Chanyeol serba salah. Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia memang salah. Ia masih tak menemukan apa pun untuk dikatakan pada sahabatnya. Hatinya keburu sakit melihat Kai yang biasanya konyol kini terlihat amat terluka.

"Kai, dengarkan ak-"

"Aku ingin sekali meninju pipimu, tapi aku tak tega melakukannya." Chanyeol merasa atap flat sedang runtuh, lalu menindih tubuhnya. Sakit sekali. Terlebih saat ia melihat mata Kai sudah berkaca-kaca.

Sahabatnya itu... benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Silakan menemui Sehun. Aku tak akan memintamu berjanji lagi untuk menjauhi Sehun. Lagi pula, memintamu berjanji atau tidak, kau tetap tidak bisa menjauhinya, kan?" Senyum miris terulas di bibir Kai yang terlihat kering. Setelah itu, laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sama sekali tidak menoleh kembali.

Chanyeol tetap membatu di tempat. Ia kaget karena semuanya terasa cepat. Tak ada teriakan, tak ada aksi pukul-pukulan, tapi tak ada satu pun kalimat Kai yang tidak menimbulkan luka di hatinya. Untunglah, Chanyeol cepat sadar. Ia melihat Kai yang sudah menuju undakan tangga, lantas langsung berlari mengejar sahabatnya itu.

Semua yang telah terjadi, memang hanya bisa disesali, tapi setidaknya, Chanyeol harus membuat Kai mendengar penjelasannya dulu.

"Kai, tunggu! Dengar aku dulu!" Chanyeol memacu langkah kakinya. Kai yang sadar Chanyeol tengah mengejarnya, tak mau kalah langkah. Pada akhirnya, Kai yang sedang dirundung kalutlah yang berhasil mempertahankan posisi terdepan. Namun, Chanyeol tak menyerah. Masa bodoh ini terlihat seperti adegan drama. _Toh_ , kisah drama tak semurni persahabatannya.

"Kai, tunggu aku! Setidaknya jelaskan dulu padaku mengapa kau menyuruhku menjauhi Sehun." Chanyeol baru benar-benar berteriak setelah ia mengejar Kai hingga meninggalkan area bangunan tempat dirinya tinggal. Ia baru sadar, selama ini ia tak pernah menanyakan alasan Kai. Namun, di depan sana, Kai terlihat tak acuh.

"Kai, berhenti seben-"

Drrt... drrrttt...

Chanyeol terus berlari walau ia yakin getar di ponselnya menandakan panggilan masuk.

Drrt... drrrttt...

"Kai!"

Drrt… drrrttt...

Drrt… drrrttt...

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol berhenti berlari. Ia langsung merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya ketika menyadari panggilan tersebut pasti dari sang ibu. Chanyeol baru ingat, ponselnya jarang mendapat panggilan masuk kecuali dari ibunya atau Kai. Tetapi, Kai tidak mungkin meneleponnya saat ini, kan?

" _Eomma_ ," sapa Chanyeol meski napasnya terdengar tak keruan. Dugaannya seratus persen tepat. Layar ponselnya tadi berkedap-kedip menampilkan kontak ibunya.

"Chanyeol?"

Bisa Chanyeol terima nada khawatir yang bercampur dengan suara lembut sang ibu. "Iya, _Eomma_. Ini aku, Chanyeol."

"Kau kenapa, sayang? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa terdengar sangat lelah?"

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak alasan apa yang tepat agar ibunya tak khawatir. "Aku ketinggalan bus, _Eomma_. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, lalu _Eomma_ meneleponku."

"Kau belum di rumah?" Refleks Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia lupa ibunya tak akan melihat itu.

"Belum, _Eomma_. Aku tadi dari rumah Kai. Ada tugas yang harus kami selesaikan bersama." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Cih! Tugas bersama? Yang ada justru masalah bersama.

Sambil mendengar berbagai nasihat ibunya untuk dirinya yang pulang malam dan ketinggalan bus, Chanyeol lebih menepikan diri pada dinding rumah orang. Selain itu, matanya mencoba menyusuri jalan sempit dengan kontur naik-turun demi mendapati sosok Kai. Yah, tapi tentu saja itu percuma. Kai sudah tak terjangkau lagi oleh penglihatannya.

 _"_ Eomma _akan pulang besok."_

"Benarkah? Akhirnya, _Eomma_ pulang juga." Untuk sejenak Chanyeol dapat melupakan masalahnya.

"Tapi," jeda sang ibu, membuat senyum sumringah Chanyeol perlahan redup.

"Tapi apa, _Eomma_?"

 _"_ Eomma _akan pergi lagi pada sore hari_ _."_

"Hah?" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Hatinya yang sedih karena masalahnya dengan Kai, harus ditambah lagi dengan ibunya yang tengah sibuk-sibuknya.

"Masalah di kantor sama sekali belum selesai."

"Apa atasan _Eomma_ tidak ingat karyawannya punya keluarga?"

Wanita cantik bernama Nara yang kini tengah berada di Busan itu merasa sedih mendengar pertanyaan buah hatinya yang sarat akan kekecewaan. Ia tahu Chanyeol-nya sudah dewasa. Jadi, ia ingin anaknya itu mengerti. _"Lalu, apa kau lupa kalau atasan_ Eomma _juga punya keluarga?"_

Sekarang, saluran telepon itu terasa sepi. Mungkin, hanya embus napas berat Chanyeol yang terdengar.

 _"Kau harus ingat, tak hanya_ Eomma _yang sudah berkeluarga. Semua teman-teman dan atasan_ Eomma _juga sama. Kami semua merindukan keluarga, tapi kami di sini juga sedang berjuang demi keluarga. Kalau_ _kantor_ _tempat_ Eomma _bekerja ini bangkrut, apa tidak menimbulkan lebih banyak kesulitan? Kau mengerti maksud_ Eomma, _kan?"_

Chanyeol diam seribu kata. Tak ada yang salah dari ucapan ibunya dan ia bisa mengerti semuanya. Hanya saja, rasa rindunya sulit untuk memahami. Lagi pula, ia sedang butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

"Aku mengerti, _Eomma_ ," balas Chanyeol pada akhirnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan absen sekolah besok. Setidaknya, biarkan aku memeluk _Eomma_ -ku yang cantik sepanjang hari esok."

 _"Baik,_ Eomma _tak akan melarangmu bolos kali ini."_

"Ya sudah, _Eomma_ istirahatlah. Aku akan berjalan kaki pelan-pelan menuju rumah."

 _"Hati-hati. Kabari_ Eomma _jika sudah sampai rumah."_

"Aku menyayangimu, _Eomma_."

"Eomma _lebih menyayangimu."_

Klik

Sambungan diputus. Segera Chanyeol menyimpan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku. Setelah itu, semua yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bernapas dengan berat, mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, dan berteriak seandainya saja ia tak punya hati untuk mengganggu istirahat para tetangganya.

.

.

.

Kai masih marah, kesal, dan kecewa. Hatinya belum dingin sejak semalam dan semua itu karena Chanyeol. Orang yang selalu ia ingin lindungi seperti keluarganya, tapi sialnya justru mengkhianati dirinya. Namun, bohong jadinya kalau Kai tidak ingin tahu kenapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk. Ia mengira-ngira apa laki-laki yang selalu mengatainya konyol itu sengaja bolos untuk menghindarinya?

Kai menghela napas panjang untuk mengatasi kegusaran hatinya. Ia tak berselera ke kantin, tapi juga tak ingin hanya berdiam di kelas. Jadi, ia hanya berjalan tanpa arah menyusuri koridor yang penuh oleh siswa lain. Baru selangkah ia melewati ruang kesehatan, matanya menangkap sosok kurus beberapa meter di depannya. Sosok yang bisa dibilang sebagai penyabab hubungannya dan Chanyeol menjadi renggang begini.

Kai diam memerhatikan Sehun dengan pandangan penuh rasa tak sukanya. Tidak hanya itu, Kai juga dapat melihat Sehun yang berjalan dengan iringan berpasang-pasang mata siswa yang menyorot remeh. Bahkan, tak sedikit siswa yang langsung menepi.

"Apa omongan gadis-gadis teman sekelasmu itu sudah menyebar?" Kai bertanya-tanya sendiri, tetapi melihat sikap siswa lain yang langsung antipati ketika Sehun melintas, membuat ia yakin jawabannya adalah _sudah_.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berjalan dengan setenang itu, sementara orang lain melihatmu seperti virus paling memantikan di dunia?" desis Kai. Ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Hanya saja, kali ini ia memiliki tujuan. Ia akan mengikuti Sehun. Ia akan bicara mungkin juga memaki dengan anak itu. Memintanya agar jangan menghiraukan Chanyeol karena sungguh, Kai masih ingin berusaha melindungi sahabat satu-satunya.

.

.

.

"Aku masih berharap _Eomma_ tidak jadi pergi ke Daegu sore nanti," ungkap Chanyeol sambil berjalan membawakan tas berisi pakaian milik ibunya.

"Setelah kita bicara di telepon kemarin, _Eomma_ pikir kau sudah mengerti."

"Iya, iya... aku mengerti _Eomma_. Aku hanya bicara saja." Nara tersenyum dan mengusap kepala putranya. Ia senang hari ini bisa pulang—walaupun hanya untuk kembali berkemas—, apalagi dengan jemputan Chanyeol di depan gang. Meski sore nanti ia akan pergi lagi, tapi setidaknya dirinya punya sedikit waktu untuk memeluk dan mencium anak satu-satunya itu.

"Apa saja yang _Eomma_ lewatkan selama pergi?"

Chanyeol belum menyahut. Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari sang ibu membuat ia teringat kembali akan Sehun. Membuat dirinya kembali dalam posisi khawatir dan bingung. Bahkan, dilema juga. "Hmm... tidak banyak. Kita hanya punya tetangga baru sekarang."

"Tetangga baru? Apa ia menempati kamar di sebelah kita?" Anggukan Chanyeol cukup mewakili jawaban, lantas Nara memerhatikan perubahan raut putranya yang menjadi agak lesu.

"Selain itu?" Nara coba menyelidik. Ia seorang ibu dari remaja yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Perubahan sekecil apa pun walau coba ditutupi, Nara akan tahu. Ia tahu fokus Chanyeol tengah terbagi. Namun, Nara tak ingin memaksa. Ia lebih suka Chanyeol terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah menyapa tetangga barumu?"

"Sudah. Bahkan, aku cukup dekat dengan kepala keluarganya. Yah, kecuali dengan anaknya."

Dahi berkulit mulus milik Nara langsung berkerut. "Itu bagus sekaligus tidak. Ada apa denganmu dan anak itu?"

"Namanya Sehun, _Eomma_. Kebetulan ia _hoobae_ -ku di sekolah. Hanya saja, perilakunya agak aneh. Dia seperti anti sosial dan menolak disentuh siapa pun."

Mendengar cerita Chanyeol membuat Nara tak bisa menyembunyikan bulatan matanya yang membesar. "Ada apa dengannya?"

" _Appa_ -nya saja bingung, _Eomma_ , apalagi aku." Bisa wanita cantik itu rasakan ada sesuatu antara Chanyeol dan seseorang bernama Sehun. Ia bisa melihat putranya dalam keadaan tidak baik ketika bercerita tadi. Chanyeol tidak biasa seperti ini. Ia melihat putranya begini hanya ketika sedang bermasalah dengan Kai. Yah, itu juga benar sih, tapi masalahnya, Nara kan tidak tahu Chanyeol juga sedang bermasalah dengan sahabatnya.

" _Eomma_ yakin kau ingat ini, kalau _Eomma_ selalu ingin mendengar ceritamu." Chanyeol langsung bergeming. Kakinya yang ternyata sudah siap menaiki tangga flat seketika berhenti. Ia memandang wajah cantik wanita terbaiknya yang selalu tersenyum tulus. Dalam hati Chanyeol mengucap maaf berulang kali untuk sang ibu lantaran belum bisa berbagi saat ini.

"Aku tahu dan selalu ingat. _Eomma_ kan yang paling nomor satu." Senyum Nara langsung menular pada Chanyeol. Sekarang, tak ada alasan lagi untuk berjalan dengan tanpa wajah muram.

"Akan aku kenalkan pada Paman Song kalau kita bertemu nanti. Dia sama sepertimu, _Eomma_ , orangtua tunggal juga. Istrinya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi, _Eomma_ jangan sampai menyukainya ya!" Kekehan Chanyeol langsung terdengar. Nara yang tak percaya putranya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu malah bingung harus bereaksi apa.

" _Appa_ -mu tak tergantikan, sayang."

" _Eomma_ memang yang terbaik!" Girang Chanyeol karena merasa satu pemikiran.

.

.

.

Kai tidak tahu apa tujuan Sehun memasuki ruang perlengkapan olahraga secara diam-diam. Tetapi, karena hal ini ia jadi semakin yakin memang ada hal besar yang ditutupi oleh juniornya itu.

"Dasar aneh! Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?" Kai bertanya sendiri dengan suara mendesis. Ia masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang tengah meletakkan botol air mineral di atas _container_ plastik. Sesekali ia juga mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Namun, Kai cukup bersyukur lantaran ruang perlengkapan olahraga ini terletak di ujung koridor sehingga jarang terjamah orang, kecuali memang ingin ke ruangan ini.

Dari balik kaca jendela Kai bisa melihat dengan samar bagaimana Sehun yang tiba-tiba tersenyum karena suatu hal. Membuat Kai kembali mengatainya aneh. Kalau saja Kai ingat, dulu Chanyeol yang meralat kalimatnya bahwa Sehun itu aneh, bukan ajaib. Tetapi sekarang, justru ia yang bolak-balik menyebut Sehun aneh.

Tak sedetik pun Kai melepas fokusnya dari Sehun yang ia lihat berdiri menyamping. Ia penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada dalam genggaman bocah itu. Ia hanya tahu itu sebuah bungkusan dengan warna biru dan ada sesuatu yang lain berwarna kuning. Dalam hati Kai merutuk mengapa kaca jendela di depannya ini harus dilapisi stiker buram. Namun, sekita matanya yang tak seberapa besar itu membulat tatkala samar-samar ia melihat Sehun memasukkan sesuatu yang berasal dari bungkusan ke dalam mulutnya. Setelah itu, Sehun baru terlihat menenggak isi botolnya.

Kai membatu di tempat. Pikirannya meyakinkan bahwa bungkusan itu pasti bungkusan obat. Hanya saja, obat apa? Kai tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa harus tahu. Namun tiba-tiba, satu hal melintas dalam pikirannya. Mungkinkah obat itu...

"Apa yang kauminum itu?"

Kai tak tahan lagi untuk berhenti megintip dan langsung menghadapi Sehun terang-terangan. Sementara itu, Sehun yang telah memutar tubuh masih bertahan dengan raut kagetnya melihat kehadiran seniornya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kai _Sunbae_?"

Kai berdecih meremehkan. "Kautahu namaku? Cih, dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

Sehun tak menyahut karena ia tahu itu hanya retoris untuk meremehkannya. Ia lebih memilih buka suara untuk bertanya hal lain yang lebih penting. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, _Sunbae_? Kau mengikutiku?"

"Iya, aku mngikutimu. Mengikutimu untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya kausembunyikan."

"Kau pasti tahu itu bukan hal yang sopan, _Sunbae_ ," ujar Sehun. Kali ini ia mulai mengeluarkan nada dinginnya yang sayangnya tak membuat Kai gentar.

"Kau lebih tidak sopan. Kaudengar aku bertanya, tapi tidak kaujawab." Senyum miring terulas di bibir Kai yang sama bebas rokok seperti Chanyeol. Ia merasa telah berhasil menyerang balik Sehun.

"Jawab aku! Apa yang kauminum itu? Obat apa itu?"

Dalam hitungan detik Sehun menguatkan kepalan tangan kirinya. Menyembunyikan bungkusan kecil yang sejak tadi ditanyai Kai.

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" Kai kian sinis.

Seketika Sehun merasa tubuhnya keluar keringat dingin, tapi ia mencoba tetap tenang. Ia tahu dirinya sedang terjepit, tapi apa pun itu Sehun akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Apa pun yang kuminum, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Sialan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau idap, hah?" tanya Kai langsung. Ia tidak mau mengulur waktu.

"Apa maksudmu, _Sunbae_?" tanya Sehun tak percaya, tetapi sebenarnya ia paham pertanyaan Kai merujuk pada berita tentang dirinya yang baru saja menyebar. Tentang dirinya yang mengidap penyakit yang sering dianggap momok mengerikan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak paham dan hilangkan wajah tak berdosamu itu!" Kai hampir kalap. Suaranya sudah sedikit meninggi. Untunglah, ia langsung menutup pintu ruang perlengkapan olahraga ketika memutuskan untuk masuk tadi. Semoga suaranya masih bisa teredam dinding ruangan juga.

"Kau tak tahu apa pun, _Sunbae_."

"Aku tahu! Kau saja yang berbohong." Kai tak mau kalah. Ia masih kuat pada kepercayaannya, sedangkan Sehun mulai merasa gerah dengan sikap Kai. Jelas ia perlu cara lain untuk menghadapi kemarahan seniornya itu.

"Lalu, kalau aku mengaku, kalau memang begitu keadaannya, kalau memang berita tentang diriku itu benar, kau mau apa, _Sunbae_? Apa itu sangat penting untukmu?" tanya Sehun penuh nada menantang. Kilat matanya bukan main tajamnya. Kai yang lebih benci dirinya saja tak sampai menatap setajam itu.

"Itu sangat penting untukku! Kau pun tidak akan bisa membayangkan seberapa pentingnya itu untukku!" Kai nyaris meledak. Seandainya saja ia tengah berhadapan dengan Sehun di lapangan luas tanpa seorang pun yang akan peduli, Kai bersumpah akan menghajar Sehun habis-habisan.

"Kau dekat-dekat dengan sahabatku dan kau punya penyakit menular yang mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan sahabatku dekat denganmu, hah?" Dua kalimat Kai barusan sukses membuat hati Sehun sakit sekaligus sedih. Hatinya bertanya lirih, benarkah seperti itu yang Kai rasakan?

Sementara Sehun masih sibuk mengartikan sakit dan sedih yang ia rasakan, sinar mata Kai yang sempat terbakar emosi justru berangsur redup.

"Kau, Song Sehun, kumohon padamu, jauhi sahabatku." Kini Kai terlihat kontras. Suaranya berubah lirih. Sosoknya yang tadi mengebu-gebu, kini terlihat rapuh.

Sehun bingung sendiri melihat perubahan Kai. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar rangkaian kata seniornya itu. Bahkan, Sehun jadi sulit mengedipkan mata. Ia kaget, benar-benar kaget. Ia tak pernah membayangkan Kai akan seperti ini. Kepala tertunduk, mata berkaca-kaca, dan memohonan dengan sangat tulus.

"Dia sahabatku. Tidak bisa kutemukan lagi di mana pun. Kumohon jangan membuatnya sakit. Aku tak mau melihatnya menderita sepertimu." Lagi-lagi Sehun terhenyak. Rasanya tiap untai kata yang ia dengar mengandung sihir yang mampu membuat kaku sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam hatinya ia terus memuji Chanyeol. Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung memiliki Kai dalam hidupnya.

"Kumohon, Sehun. Aku sangat takut. Aku tak mau Chanyeol ikut sakit sepertimu."

Sehun menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya cukup lama. Ia baru melancarkan beberapa kata setelah kembali membuka mata dan menatap Kai tepat di manik gelap lelaki itu. "Sahabatmu yang mendekatiku, _Sunbae_. Bukan aku yang mendekatinya." Kali ini, tak hanya dingin yang bisa terasa dalam nada suara Sehun, tetapi juga marah.

Kai menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Dipandangnya Sehun yang sedang melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kalau begitu, jangan menghiraukannya. Tinggalkan Chanyeol jika dia mengajakmu bicara. Abaikan saja dirinya, Sehun."

Sehun hanya bisa memandang sinis orang di depannya. Sungguh ia tak pernah membayangkan Tuhan menyisipkan adegan seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Jujur, ini mengharukan bagi Sehun ketika mendengar seseorang memohon-mohon dengan tulus sampai menangis demi keselamatan orang lain yang padahal juga bukan keluarga kandung orang itu. Hanya saja, ini juga menyakitkan ketika orang itu mengatakan bahwa hidupnya menderita.

Akan tetapi, itu fakta. Sehun tak bisa mengelak.

"Kau harus tahu, _Sunbae_. Melihatmu seperti ini, membuatku berpikir bahwa hidupmu dan Chanyeol _Sunbae_ adalah yang terbaik. Hidup paling sempurna. Selain keluarga, kalian punya satu sama lain," ungkap Sehun yang berasal dari dasar hatinya. "Sungguh tak ada gunanya kau memohon-mohon seperti ini padaku," imbuh Sehun. Kemudian, ia mulai membawa tangannya yang menggenggam bungkusan kecil ke dalam saku celananya. Sejurus kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Tak lupa botol air mineral kemasannya dibawa juga. Sesaat sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan yang terasa pengap itu, ia berbalik. Berbalik dan sekali lagi menatap lurus pada Kai.

"Satu hal lagi, _Sunbae_. Kau sungguh tak tahu apa pun tentang diriku," ucap Sehun tanpa intonasi. Terlampau datar dan pelan sehingga Kai merasa baru saja dihujani mantra kaku _Petrificus Totalus_ dalam kisah _Harry Potter_.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seneng rasanya bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini, walaupun enggak tau masih ada yang nunggu atau enggak. Tapi, aku makasih banget untuk yang udah baca** _ **chapter**_ **sebelumnya sekaligus baca "konfirmasi"-ku, untuk semua** _ **review**_ **-nya, dan kiriman PM yang nanyain cerita ini kapan lanjut.**

 _ **Chapter**_ **kali ini kayaknya lebih banyak narasinya. Semoga enggak bosen ya.**

 **Kolom review terbuka lebar untuk kritik, saran, dan apa pun yang mau kamu bilang tentang** _ **Something Curious**_ _ **chapter**_ **5 ini.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah klik judul cerita ini atau pun hanya sekadar baca. Apalagi kasih** _ **review**_ **,** _ **favorite**_ **, dan** _ **follow**_ **. Makasih yaaa. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something Curious**

by dns

.

 **Piece of Chapter 6**

.

.

.

"Hmm... sebelumnya, aku sempat melihat Sehun bersama seorang gadis."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Kabar barusan jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada kabar negara api menyerang.

…

"Berapa lama kita bersama?"

Chanyeol tertegun.

"Berapa lama aku sudah mengenalmu? Berapa lama kau sudah mengenalku? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun?" Tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari situasi ini. Kai terlanjur kecewa, tampak jelas dari tajamnya tatapan lelaki itu.

…

"Kau, Song Sehun, kumohon padamu, jauhi sahabatku." …

"Kau harus tahu, _Sunbae_. Melihatmu seperti ini, membuatku berpikir bahwa hidupmu dan Chanyeol _Sunbae_ adalah yang terbaik. Hidup paling sempurna. Selain keluarga, kalian punya satu sama lain," …

.

.

.

 **None of the casts are mine.**

 **The plot and idea belong to me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumbernya adalah Sehun. Sehun. Si Song Sehun. Yah, begitulah cara Kai terus meyakini pangkal dari hari-hari terburuknya yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Remaja itu mengumpat sepanjang melewati lalu-lalang orang, pertokoan, kedai-kedai, dan objek apa pun itu. Umpatan apa saja, yang ia tahu dan yang diberi tahu oleh Chanyeol. Sebab, suasana hatinya sedang kacau, pikirannya kusut, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol jelas masih buruk, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu kenapa tadi sahabatnya itu absen sekolah. Ah! Ada lagi yang paling parah, fakta bahwa ia baru saja menangis di hadapan si Song Sehun itu. Sip! Lengkap!

Kai ingin mengumpat lagi namun buru-buru menahannya. Ia justru bersikap manis sekarang. Menunduk sopan dan mengucapkan maaf dengan cara formal. Beberapa saat kemudian, mulutnya mulai kotor lagi.

"Lihat! Bertambah lagi satu. Aku menabrak orang. Lagi-lagi karena kau, Sehun! Sial!" Kai mendesis ketika orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak telah berlalu beberapa langkah darinya.

"Kau bahkan hanya orang asing yang aneh." Setelah itu, satu lagi umpatan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Kai. Lengkap dengan kandungan kesal dan marah yang dosisnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, seorang wanita yang berpapasan dengannya saja sampai menatap kaget. Tapi, tentu saja sahabat Chanyeol itu tak peduli. Ia terus berjalan. Berjalan lebih cepat karena sekitar enam meter dari posisinya, lampu pejalan kaki baru saja berubah hijau.

Yah, tapi memang dirinya sedang kurang mujur, mungkin. Selain pandangannya yang menangkap lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki, ia juga mendapati sosok tinggi yang kurus. Pucat dan lesu. Atau lebih mudah untuk dideskripsikan, sosok itu adalah sumber masalahnya.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan masih punya _sesuatu_ untuk Kai. Baru saja pemuda itu berniat ingin menjauhkan jarak pandangnya dari Sehun yang tengah menyeberang jalan, tumbukan itu terjadi. Tumbukan antara baja dan manusia. Manusia tinggi yang kurus. Pucat dan lesu. Atau lebih mudah untuk dideskripsikan, manusia itu adalah sumber masalahnya.

"SEHUN!"

.

.

.

"Ibu yakin semua keperluan sudah masuk ke dalam tas?"

"Sepertinya belum semua," jawab Nara yang langsung membuat tatapan Chanyeol beralih padanya. "Masih ada satu lagi."

"Apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Kau." Tawa renyah Nara menghambur ke setiap sudut ruangan, tapi putranya yang menjulang itu justru menatapnya aneh.

"Jangan melihat Ibu dengan aneh begitu. Ibu tahu kau tidak pintar, tapi masa kau tidak mengerti maksud Ibu." Rangkaian tawa Nara kian terdengar nyaring, sedangkan Chanyeol berubah merengut. Ia mengerti, kok maksud ibunya. Yang tidak ia mengerti itu adalah selera humor ibunya. Ditambah lagi, ibunya dengan santai mengatakan dirinya tidak pintar. Ck, haruskah ia memastikan, anak siapa dirinya itu?

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tidak dapat bohong bahwa hatinya terasa hangat mendengar bagaimana tawa ibunya memenuhi kamar flat sederhana mereka. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak mendengarnya? Sudah berapa hari ia melewatkan candaan ibunya yang kadang justru mengatai dirinya?

"Ternyata lembur kerja hingga harus ke luar kota tidak membuat selera humor Ibu berubah."

"Ya, tentu tidak. Kan, tidak ada hubungannya." Kalau saja Chanyeol belum terlanjur mengangkat koper yang akan dibawa ibunya ke Daegu, tangannya pasti sudah refleks menepuk dahinya.

Menit berikutnya Chanyeol termenung di depan kamar flat selagi menanti ibunya. Tak banyak yang ia pikirkan, hanya seputar gundah karena ibunya sebentar lagi akan kembali pergi. Namun, bayangan yang ditangkap sudut matanya ternyata melonjakkan satu keresahan yang sempat terlupakan. Kamar flat keluarga Song, mengingatkan ia pada Song Sehun. Tak putus sampai di situ, nama Kai muncul. Mendadak, semuanya jadi berdesak-desakan dalam kepala Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi Ibu akan merindukanmu." Ada nada mengeluh yang terdengar dari kalimat Nara. Namun, itulah yang mampu membangunkan Chanyeol dari kubangan masalahnya.

"Jangan membuat aku ingin bermanja-manja pada Ibu disaat Ibu ingin pergi." Segenap orkestra seolah tengah memainkan nada-nada melankokis untuknya. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus sedetik setelah kalimatnya usai.

"Kalau begitu, bermanja-manjalah pada sahabat seperjuanganmu,"

 _Huh!_ Chanyeol mendengus dua kali lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, tapi itu jauh di dalam benaknya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Kai, Bu."

"Eh?" Ujung alis Nara langsung menyatu. Manik matanya yang ia turunkan pada Chanyeol mulai menyelidik. Radarnya berkedip-kedip cepat, menandakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku butuh suasana melankolis karena Ibu akan meninggalkanku lagi. Jadi, jangan cemari suasana dengan membawa-bawa Kai yang selalu heboh." Chanyeol buru-buru berbohong. Dan tentunya, ia menyesal harus keceplosan menyebut nama Kai tadi.

Chanyeol sudah mengikhlaskan dahinya saat melihat jari ibunya dalam posis siap menyentil. Tapi syukurnya, derit pintu yang disusul derap itu menjadi penolong. Seragam, ia dan ibunya pun menoleh ke arah kiri. Arah yang sama jika ingin melihat kamar flat keluarga Song.

"Paman Song!"

.

.

.

Rasanya terlalu klasik untuk ceritain alasan klasik penyebab aku baru bisa _posting_ sekarang. Beribu maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf :'\ Terlebih, ini bukan bener-bener _chapter 6 Something Curious_. Lihat tulisan di atas, kan? _It's just_ Piece of Chapter 6.

Sejujurnya, aku sudah menyusun rapi alur chapter 6 ini. Tapi… walla! Dalam sekejap aku menghapusnya karena merasa kecewa dengan hasilnya. Aku suka fiksi, sangat suka. Jadi, aku enggak mau setengah-setengah dalam mengarangnya. Selain itu, ada satu bagian yang aku _miss_ banget. Serius, bagian itu penting—dan bodohnya aku bisa sampe lupa-, kalau itu terlewat, endingnya tidak akan masuk akal.

Dan lagi, ada hal lain yang mau aku sampein sebelum bener-bener masuk ke chapter 6.

Mulai chapter 6 nanti, ada pemakaian kata dalam bahasa Korea yang aku ganti dengan pemakaian kata dalam bahasa Indonesia. Seperti sebelumnya "Appa" dan "Eomma", untuk berikutnya "Ayah" dan "Ibu". Biar rasanya lebih membumi (?) Yang aku pertahankan mungkin hanya "Sunbae" dan "Hoobae". Itu pun hoobae kayanya agak jarang juga.

Oiya, cerita ini sebentar lagi akan tamat. Sekitar dua part lagi (termasuk chapter 6), mungkin kisah Chanyeol-Sehun-Kai akan berakhir.

terakhirr, _double super big thanks_ atas apresiasi sekecil apa pun untuk Something Curious. Terlebih untuk yang tinggalin jejak di kolom review. Walaupun aku belum bisa kasih _feedback_ atas review kalian, tapi aku baca kok satu per satu x) motivated!

 _Reviews make better, guys_ ^^ _See ya_ ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Something Curious**

by dns

.

 **Chapter 6**

.

 **Come Over**

.

 **Previous Chapter**

"Hmm... sebelumnya, aku sempat melihat Sehun bersama seorang gadis."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Kabar barusan jauh lebih mengejutkan daripada kabar negara api menyerang.

…

"Berapa lama kita bersama?"

Chanyeol tertegun.

"Berapa lama aku sudah mengenalmu? Berapa lama kau sudah mengenalku? Seminggu? Sebulan? Setahun?" Tak ada satu kata pun yang mampu menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari situasi ini. Kai terlanjur kecewa, tampak jelas dari tajamnya tatapan lelaki itu.

…

"Kau, Song Sehun, kumohon padamu, jauhi sahabatku." …

"Kau harus tahu, _Sunbae_. Melihatmu seperti ini, membuatku berpikir bahwa hidupmu dan Chanyeol _Sunbae_ adalah yang terbaik. Hidup paling sempurna. Selain keluarga, kalian punya satu sama lain," …

.

.

.

 **None of the casts are mine.**

 **The plot and idea belong to me.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumbernya adalah Sehun. Sehun. Si Song Sehun. Yah, begitulah cara Kai terus meyakini pangkal dari hari-hari terburuknya yang terjadi belakangan ini.

Remaja itu mengumpat sepanjang melewati lalu-lalang orang, pertokoan, kedai-kedai, dan objek apa pun itu. Umpatan apa saja, yang ia tahu dan yang diberi tahu oleh Chanyeol. Sebab, suasana hatinya sedang kacau, pikirannya kusut, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol jelas masih buruk, dan sekarang ia tidak tahu kenapa tadi sahabatnya itu absen sekolah. Ah! Ada lagi yang paling parah, fakta bahwa ia baru saja menangis di hadapan si Song Sehun itu. Sip! Lengkap!

Kai ingin mengumpat lagi namun buru-buru menahannya. Ia justru bersikap manis sekarang. Menunduk sopan dan mengucapkan maaf dengan cara formal. Beberapa saat kemudian, mulutnya mulai kotor lagi.

"Lihat! Bertambah lagi satu. Aku menabrak orang. Lagi-lagi karena kau, Sehun! Sial!" Kai mendesis ketika orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak telah berlalu beberapa langkah darinya.

"Kau bahkan hanya orang asing yang aneh." Setelah itu, satu lagi umpatan lolos begitu saja dari bibir Kai. Lengkap dengan kandungan kesal dan marah yang dosisnya lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Bahkan, seorang wanita yang berpapasan dengannya saja sampai menatap kaget. Tapi, tentu saja sahabat Chanyeol itu tak peduli. Ia terus berjalan. Berjalan lebih cepat karena sekitar enam meter dari posisinya, lampu pejalan kaki baru saja berubah hijau.

Yah, tapi memang dirinya sedang kurang mujur, mungkin. Selain pandangannya yang menangkap lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki, ia juga mendapati sosok tinggi yang kurus. Pucat dan lesu. Atau lebih mudah untuk dideskripsikan, sosok itu adalah sumber masalahnya.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan masih punya _sesuatu_ untuk Kai. Baru saja pemuda itu berniat ingin menjauhkan jarak pandangnya dari Sehun yang tengah menyeberang jalan, tumbukan itu terjadi. Tumbukan antara baja dan manusia. Manusia tinggi yang kurus. Pucat dan lesu. Atau lebih mudah untuk dideskripsikan, manusia itu adalah sumber masalahnya.

"SEHUN!"

.

.

.

"Ibu yakin semua keperluan sudah masuk ke dalam tas?"

"Sepertinya belum semua," jawab Nara yang langsung membuat tatapan Chanyeol beralih padanya. "Masih ada satu lagi."

"Apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Kau." Tawa renyah Nara menghambur ke setiap sudut ruangan, tapi putranya yang menjulang itu justru menatapnya aneh.

"Jangan melihat Ibu dengan aneh begitu. Ibu tahu kau tidak pintar, tapi masa kau tidak mengerti maksud Ibu." Rangkaian tawa Nara kian terdengar nyaring, sedangkan Chanyeol berubah merengut. Ia mengerti, kok maksud ibunya. Yang tidak ia mengerti itu adalah selera humor ibunya. Ditambah lagi, ibunya dengan santai mengatakan dirinya tidak pintar. Ck, haruskah ia memastikan, anak siapa dirinya itu?

Akan tetapi, Chanyeol tidak dapat bohong bahwa hatinya terasa hangat mendengar bagaimana tawa ibunya memenuhi kamar flat sederhana mereka. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak mendengarnya? Sudah berapa hari ia melewatkan candaan ibunya yang kadang justru meledek dirinya?

"Ternyata lembur kerja hingga harus ke luar kota tidak membuat selera humor Ibu berubah."

"Ya, tentu tidak. Kan, tidak ada hubungannya." Kalau saja Chanyeol belum terlanjur mengangkat tas besar yang akan dibawa ibunya ke Daegu, tangannya pasti sudah refleks menepuk dahinya.

Menit berikutnya, Chanyeol termenung di depan kamar flat selagi menanti ibunya. Tak banyak yang ia pikirkan, hanya seputar gundah karena ibunya sebentar lagi akan kembali pergi. Namun, bayangan yang ditangkap sudut matanya ternyata melonjakkan satu keresahan yang sempat terlupakan. Kamar flat keluarga Song, mengingatkan ia pada Song Sehun. Tak putus sampai di situ, nama Kai muncul. Mendadak, semuanya jadi berdesak-desakan dalam kepala Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi Ibu akan merindukanmu." Ada nada mengeluh yang terdengar dari kalimat Nara. Namun, itulah yang mampu membangunkan Chanyeol dari kubangan masalahnya.

"Jangan membuat aku ingin bermanja-manja pada Ibu disaat Ibu ingin pergi." Segenap orkestra seolah tengah memainkan nada-nada melankokis untuknya. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus sedetik setelah kalimatnya usai.

"Kalau begitu, bermanja-manjalah pada sahabat seperjuanganmu,"

 _Huh!_ Chanyeol mendengus dua kali lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, tapi itu jauh di dalam benaknya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Kai, Bu."

"Eh?" Ujung alis Nara langsung menyatu. Manik matanya yang ia turunkan pada Chanyeol mulai menyelidik. Radarnya berkedip-kedip cepat, menandakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku butuh suasana melankolis karena Ibu akan meninggalkanku lagi. Jadi, jangan cemari suasana dengan membawa-bawa Kai yang selalu heboh." Chanyeol buru-buru berbohong. Dan tentunya, ia menyesal harus keceplosan menyebut nama Kai tadi.

Chanyeol sudah mengikhlaskan dahinya saat melihat jari ibunya dalam posis siap menyentil. Tapi syukurnya, derit pintu yang disusul derap itu menjadi penolong. Seragam, ia dan ibunya pun menoleh ke arah kiri. Arah yang sama jika ingin melihat kamar flat keluarga Song.

"Paman Song!"

.

.

.

Kalau Sehun baru saja ditabrak mobil, Kai justru merasa dirinya ditabrak Titanic. Tak pernah pemuda itu bayangkan bahwa salah satu tanda eksistensinya di dunia adalah menjadi saksi sebuah kecelakaan. Parahnya, kecelakaan itu menimpa seseorang yang sedang berusaha ia benci. Anehnya, ia segera melesat secepat Flash untuk membantu. Dan sialnya, ia baru ingat akan rumor-rumor itu. Rumor yang menyebar di sekolahnya tentang Sehun—sesuatu yang menjadi alasan ia jadi tidak menyukai bocah itu.

Jadi sekarang, wajar kalau Kai hanya mematung di kursinya. Ia _shock_ , itu yang pertama. Ia cemas, itu yang kedua. Ia bingung, itu yang terakhir. Namun, yang ia cemaskan saat ini bukan tentang Sehun yang langsung kolaps setelah dicium sedan hitam. Kai mencemaskan dirinya sendiri, keselamatan jiwanya. Terlebih, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan suara teman-teman sekelas Sehun yang kemarin berhasil ia curi dengar. Bagus sekali! Perasaannya jadi kian kalut.

Dengan lemas, Kai hanya dapat melirik jaketnya yang ia telantarkan di kursi. Atau lebih tepatnya, melirik sedikit noda merah kehitaman yang menempel di bagian ujung jaket serta zipper. Perlahan, embus napas beratnya mulai terdengar dan kemudian hawa negatif pun mengikuti.

"Permisi."

Satu sapaan akhirnya membuat Kai kembali pada suasana rumah sakit. Dua perawat cantik yang berjalan tergesa menuju lift adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat sebelum akhirnya mendapati ada sorot mata yang menunggu ia balas. Ketika sadar siapa orang yang telah duduk di sampingnya, Kai memanfaatkan waktu seminimal mungkin untuk mengusap wajah dan menegakkan punggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

Refleks Kai memindai tubuhnya sendiri. Fisiknya baik, tapi tentu saja, menjadi saksi kecelakaan membuat dirinya agak linglung sehingga ia pun hanya mampu merespon lambat. "I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa." _Kan, bukan aku yang kau tabrak_. Tapi konyolnya, Kai masih dapat mengimbuhi dalam hati.

"Aku minta maaf telah menabrak temanmu." Seorang pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Kai menunjukkan senyumya. Wajahnya dipenuhi rona kelegaan. Seolah uratnya-uratnya baru saja terlepas dari cengkraman penyihir maut.

"Aku lega temanmu baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang dia juga bisa pulang setelah sadar nanti. Semua biaya administrasi sudah aku lunasi. Ini buktinya." Sejujurnya, Kai merasa tak perlu untuk melihat bukti pembayaran yang terangsur di depan dadanya. _Toh_ , sejak tadi ia duduk di kursi tunggu loket juga untuk menemani penabarak Sehun membayar tagihan rumah sakit.

Kai hendak buka mulut mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi pria dengan tampilan eksekutif itu sudah mendahulianya. "Ini obat temanmu. Aku harap, ia akan segera pulih."

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit duluan. Maaf tidak bisa menunggu hingga temanmu sadar. Aku harus segera ke bandara."

"Ah, iya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Paman."

"Tidak perlu terima kasih, aku yang bersalah."

Kai dan penabrak Sehun sama-sama berdiri. Dua-duanya menjunkkan tata krama yang baik. Pria itu mau bertanggung jawab. Bahkan, mengakui kelalaiannya yang berkendara terburu-buru. Serta Kai, juga berusaha tersenyum menyambut maaf pria itu meskipun hatinya sedang dilanda ombak tinggi.

Setelah menunggu hingga pria yang baru ia kenal berkat insiden kecelakaan itu pergi, Kai baru mau mengangkat tungkainya. Ia akan pergi ke ruang gawat darurat, tetapi tidak yakin apa akan menunggui Sehun yang tengah terbaring di sana atau tidak.

"Kai-ssi."

Lagi-lagi, suatu sapaanlah yang membuat Kai bangkit pada keadaan sebenarnya. Bahkan, ia baru menyadari langkah lemasnya sudah berhasil membawanya ke depan ruangan yang ingin ia tuju.

"Dokter yang ingin merawat teman Anda ingin bertemu."

Deg.

Dapat Kai rasakan jantungnya sempat diam sejenak. Namun anehnya, jantungnya langsung berdebar tak keruan setelahnya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai melayang-layang di kepala. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif entah sejak kapan menempeli otaknya. Kelopak mata Kai sampai tak berkedip beberapa saat hingga akhirnya perawat wanita yang tadi menyampaikan pesan dokter itu memandu Kai untuk bertemu dokter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri di antara ibunya dan Tuan Song. Bocah sekolah menengah atas itu baru saja memperkenalkan ibunya dengan pria yang berstatus ayah dari Song Sehun. Tapi setelah itu, ia bingung harus mengatakan apalagi. Sebab, setelah ibunya mengatakan, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda" ke arah Tuan Song, pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan kalimat yang sama dan senyum yang kaku.

Chanyeol yang hari itu memakai sweater abu-abu sempat bertemu pandang dengan ibunya. Pasangan ibu-anak itu sama-sama merasa ada yang ganjil dari pria di depan mereka. Meski Tuan Song melakukannya dengan sesamar mungkin—itu menurut Chanyeol—, tetapi ia tetap dapat menangkap sorot mata Tuan Song yang berusaha menyisir setiap sudut.

"Ayah Sehun, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Paman kehilangan sesuatu?" Refleks Chanyeol membuntuti pertanyaan ibunya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak kehilangan apa pun." Tangan kekar Tuan Song berkibas di udara. Pria berperawakan tinggi itu sekali lagi mengembangkan senyum yang—lagi-lagi menurut Chanyeol—sangat dipaksakan.

Tak ada keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Chanyeol akan bertanya tentang Sehun, sedangkan ibunya entah ingin bicara apa namun mulutnya juga sudah mulai terbuka. Tapi, Tuan Song-lah juaranya karena suara berat pria itu lebih dulu mengudara.

"Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan seseorang, tapi aku terlambat cukup lama. Jadi, aku sedikit panik."

Bersamaan, mimik Chanyeol dan ibunya berubah lapang.

"Ah, jadi Ayah Sehun sedang buru-buru. Maaf, aku dan Chanyeol tidak tahu."

"Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu, Paman."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Lagi pula, aku senang bertemu Ibu Chanyeol."

Mendengar empat kata terakhir Tuan Song membuat Chanyeol agak sensitif. Apa itu tadi? "Senang bertemu Ibu Chanyeol"? Itu maksudnya apa? Hanya basa-basi, kan? Bukan sesuatu yang melibatkan hati?

Tahu-tahu, Chanyeol sudah merengut. Tapi sepertinya, baik ibunya maupun Tuan Song tak melihat perubahan air mukanya. Itu karena suara Tuan Song yang kembali menyatu dengan udara sore.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama. Tapi, aku harap kita bisa mengobrol banyak lain waktu." Tuan Song sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah sekali lagi melihat sekilas wajah-wajah tetangganya, ia langsung ambil langkah menuju tangga. Pria itu memang seratus persen sedang buru-buru. Bahkan, langkah cepatnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai flat sampai meninggalkan dentum.

"Ibu pikir, dibanding telat janjian, dia lebih terlihat ingin mencari anaknya yang hilang."

"Memangnya aku pernah hilang? Memangnya Ibu pernah merasakan mencari aku yang hilang? Kenapa Ibu bisa bilang begitu?"

"Kau tahu Ibumu ini menonton Wanted."

Ya ampun, Bu! Chanyeol teriak dalam hati. Kenapa ibunya dapat dengan enteng menjawab seperti itu?

"Jangan berlebihan, Bu. Lagi pula, Sehun itu besarnya sebelas-dua belas denganku. Sifatnya juga dingin. Selain kamar flatnya, semua tempat menolak menyembunyikan dia," oceh Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tas besar berisi pakaian milik ibunya. Ia mendahului untuk berjalan setelah menyadari langit sore sebentar lagi akan kehilangan semburat cantiknya. Takut ibunya akan terlambat seperti Tuan Song.

Selisih satu langkah, Nara baru mengikuti jejak putranya. Akan tetapi, di otaknya mulai berfantasi tentang sosok Sehun yang selalu disebut-sebut dingin oleh Chanyeol. "Memangnya sedingin apa Sehun itu?"

Chanyeol lebih dulu berdecak. Sebenarnya agak malas untuk menjelaskan. Yah, tapi dia sendiri kan yang membuat ibunya jadi bertanya. "Ibu tau film Narnia, kan? Nah, Sehun itu adalah Jadis versi laki-laki."

"Oh! Dan kau Tumnus-nya."

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik wajah Chanyeol berubah jelek. Ibunya memang _baik sekali_. "Wah, terima kasih, Bu. Tapi omong-omong, aku masih anakmu."

Sontak langkah Nara diiringi oleh tawanya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia sangat suka meledek putranya sendiri. Baginya, Chanyeol sangat imut saat sedang kesal dan cemberut. Ia suka itu, mengingatkan ia pada masa ketika anaknya itu masih kecil.

"Coba menunduk sedikit."

 _Eh?_ Chanyeol menahan langkahnya tepat sebelum menginjak undakan tangga. Ia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ibunya menyuruh dirinya menunduk.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

"Ibu ingin mencium rambut Tumnus."

 _Akh!_

Sekarang, pedang Wang So serasa menghujam jantungnya. Tapi biarpun begitu, Chanyeol tetap menurut. Ini waktu berharga menjelang saat yang dibenci. Setelah ini-atau lebih tepatnya setelah ia mengantar ibunya ke halte-hanya akan ada hubungan via telepon. Jadi, ia harus menikmati detik seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kapal kecil, karang es, dan ombak besar.

Kapal kecil awalnya berlayar dengan baik-baik saja.

Tapi ternyata, ada karang es di depan sana.

Karena karang es itu, kapal kecil jadi tidak bisa berlayar seperti sebelumnya.

Lalu sialnya, ombak besar tahu-tahu menerjang.

Kapal kecil jadi terombang-ambing.

Kapal kecil nyaris hilang arah.

Namun, ia selalu ingat ada daratan.

Daratan yang selalu ia rindukan.

Dan, selalu menjadi tempat untuk dia kembali.

Kapal kecil itu adalah dirinya.

Karang es itu adalah Sehun

Ombak besar itu adalah semua yang ia alami hari ini, termasuk apa yang dikatakan dokter.

Dan tentu saja, daratan adalah sahabatnya.

Begitulah cerita singkat yang berhasil Kai rangkai selagi di bus tadi. Dan seperti itulah pengibaratan yang ia buat.

Sesungguhnya, laki-laki itu sedang kesulitan menggambarkan keadaannya, perasaannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menolak kenyataan, menyakini yang saat ini sedang ia jalani bukanlah hidupnya. Tapi syukurnya, sejalan kemudian otaknya yang tak seberapa pintar itu menyadari seperti apa kedudukannya. Ia hanya kapal kecil. Siswa tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Tidak populer. Tiga kali ditolak gadis yang ia suka. Terakhir, peringkatnya nyaris terlempar dari urutan _bottom five._ Jadi, punya kekuatan apa dirinya untuk menolak kenyataan?

Sejenak, Kai melihat bola lampu yang berpijar tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk lebih tenang. Akan tetapi, hawa dingin menggodanya untuk gelisah. Kai kembali berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menarik napas dalam, menahannya sesaat, lalu mengembuskannya sepelan mungkin sampai-sampai matanya dapat melihat jelas kepulan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kai?"

Dan, benar saja! Tak perlu menunggu sedetik kemudian, suara familiar yang ia rindukan sejak kemarin itu terdengar. Bahkan, memanggil namanya dengan pelan namun jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senenggggg banget akhirnya** _ **the real chapter 6**_ **ini selesai. Sejauh ini,** _ **chapter 6**_ **yang paling banyak kendala buat selesai. Jadi, aku berharap banget hasilnya bisa dinikmati dengan baik.**

 _ **Double super big thanks**_ **untuk semuanya. Yang kasih** _ **review**_ **,** _ **favorite**_ **,** _ **follow**_ **, yang hanya baca sekilas cerita ini, atau yang cuma klik aja judulnya x)**

 **terima kasih yaaa (^/\^)**

 _ **And as always**_ **, k** **olom review terbuka lebar untuk kritik, saran, dan apa pun yang mau kamu bilang tentang** _ **Something Curious**_ _ **chapter**_ _ **6**_ **ini ^^**


End file.
